I'm sorry, I love you
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium Naruto/SasuNaru/HIATUS?
1. Chapter 1

Haloha minna san….

Apa kabar?*readers:banyak bacot lo!*,

he he.. ini fanfic pertama ttixz loh…*pamer*..

mudah-mudahan minna suka ya!*puppy eyes*

karena author masih baru dan masih belum tau seluk-beluk dunia per-fanfiction-an, maka dari itu author minta tolong untuk diberikan petunjuk lagi. Mudah-mudah para senpai mau bersedia dengan ikhlas hati dan jiwa raga untuk memberikan masukan yang berguna*menunduk*, juga dalam fic ini masih banyak kesalahan penulisan yang disengaja maupun tidak sengaja, ttixz mohon maaf kalo ada yang tersungging gitu*eh, tersinggung ya? Salah nulis nih!*. author bener-bener minta maaf deh*menunduk lagi*.

Terima kasih sudah mau mbaca..

He he..

**Title:**

I'm sorry, I Love You

(wkwkwkwk,,gag tau mau ngasih judul apa, jadi ngasih judul ini aja.. Aneh ya? Pasti aneh banget kan?*pundung*)

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru, KibaNaru,..

(mmm.. sekarang sih baru itu aja, belum tau nanti.. hue hue he)

**Gendre:**

Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,..

(gag jelas ah*dilempar balik ke asrama*)

**Disclaimer:**

Oom ku Masashi Kishimoto*digampar*

**Rated:**

**T**(gag jelas gitu*smirk*)

**Nggak suka? Ya, Ngaak usah dibaca..**

(nggak pake bahasa inggris, nanti ada yang nggak ngerti pula*digepengin*)

He he he..

Happy reading minna..

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV.**

Seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitaran 16 tahun terlihat berlari-lari kecil menghindari panas, mata birunya yang indah tampak jalang mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sekali-kali dia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya untuk mengurang rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya, baju seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya mulai penuh dengan keringat yang mengalir memenuhi punggungnya yang membuat baju yang dipakainya menjadi basah dengan peluh. Terlihat baju seragam putihnya yang melekat dengan punggung belakangnya, sehingga memperlihatkan kulit kecoklatannya yang mempesona.

Wajahnya yang tadinya berwarna sama dengan kulitnya, terpaksa harus berubah warna menjadi memerah karena kepanasan. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, dia tampaknya menemukan tempat yang pas untuk berteduh. Kakiny berbelok menuju pohon yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat dia berdiri, tangannya tak henti-hentinya menghapus peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya. Didudukkannya pantanya di akar pohon-yang entah apa namanya- yang timbul karena usia pohon yang termasuk sudah tua(?).

Wajahnya yang masih memerah mulai kembali normal ke warna aslinya. Dia mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas selempangnya dan mulai mengipas-ngipaskannya ke tubuhnya untuk mengurangi jumlah keringat yang terus mengucur dari tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Angin yang berhembus pelan pada cuaca sepanas ini berhasil membuat pemuda ini menjadi mengantuk, tampak pada matanya yang mulai terlihat menutup. Sepertinya dia lupa tujuan utamanya untuk pergi menuntut ilmu, saat matanya hampir tertutup sepenuhnya dia mendengar seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang memanggil namanya.

"oi,.. Naruto.. sedang ngapain kau disana? Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan tutup!" teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan 10 meter. Pemuda itu terlihat membawa payung coklat untuk melindungi dirinya dari panas yang menyengat pagi ini, tipe-tipe pemuda narsistik yang selalu menjaga kesehatan kulitnya*author aja kalah! Wkwkwk!*

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan keras, pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itupun tidak jadi menutup kedua kelopak matanya, matanya beralih menatap kearah remaja lelaki di depannya yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

Pemuda ganteng(atau malah cantik?) yang membawa payung berwarna coklat, dengan mata tajam berwarna hitam. Pipinya yang agak tembem dibingkai dengan tatto berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah tepat dibagian bawah matanya, menambah kesan imut yang sudah menempel pada dirinya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, setelah merapikan buku yang dia keluarkan dari tas selempangnya. Naruto mendekati Kiba, dia menyipitkan matanya saat panasnya sinar matahari langsung mengenai kedua matanya yang terbuka, sehingga mengakibatkan goresan-goresan garis tipis yang memanjang sebanyak tiga garis di setiap pipinya terlihat sangat jelas saat dia mengernyitkan wajahnya menahan panas.

Naruto terdiam tepat didepan wajah Kiba. Kiba membulatkan matanya.

"nani ka? Kok kau diam disitu? Ayo masuk kedalam payungku! Apa kau mau terlambat masuk sekolah?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu dia menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk suatu kalimat. Kiba tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama agar dia bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda didepannya itu.

"sankyuu ne Kiba! Untung kau datang membawa payung, aku jadi tertolong!" ucap Naruto riang.

Kiba tersenyum lembut, ada perasaan hangat yang melingkupinya saat dia bersama dengan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Naruto menarik tangan Kiba dengan bersemangat.

"ayo jalan!" ucapnya.

Kiba tersenyum lagi, dan mulai mengikuti setiap langkah semangat Naruto yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Tiba-tiba Kiba tertawa pelan teringat dengan pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan Naruto yang super hiperaktif itu. Semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto, Kiba merasa hidupnya berubah menjadi lebih berwarna dan lebih berarti karena Naruto terus memperlihatkan senyumnya yang hangat kepadanya. Kepada dirinya. Kepada seorang Kiba Inuzuka.

**Flashback mode : ON.**

**Kiba's POV.**

Sepertinya aku harus merubah status pelajar yang ku pegang menjadi status seorang pelari 100 meter. Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir setengah jam aku terus berlari-lari menghindari gerobolan anak perempuan yang terus mengejar dan mengincarku dari tadi pagi di sekolah. Padahal aku masih kelas 3 SMP, tapi aku terlihat sudah seperti artis papan atas yang berlari menghindari kemera serta para reporter TV yang ingin meliput berita gossip palsu tentangku. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang salah dalam adegan mengejar dan kabur ini, hanya saja masalahnya sudah berlangsung dari semalam sore di sekolah. Para perempuan dikelasku yang sangat amat berisik dan egois itu terus memaksaku untuk datang keacara puncak festival sekolah yang diadakan sekali setiap tahunnya. Aku sudah menolaknya dengan baik-baik dan dengan segala macam alasan yang menurutku masuk akal, namun mereka tetap saja memaksaku untuk datang keacara itu. Kata mereka, kalau aku datang keacara malam puncak festival itu, dan duduk didepan stand kelasku-yang menjual berbagai macam tetek bengek yang nggak penting itu-, bakalan banyak anak perempuan dari kelas dan sekolah lain yang datang keacara malam puncak itu menghampiri stand kelasku, dan kelasku akan meraup untung yang banyak*dasar otak-otak pebisnis*.

Aku terang saja menolaknya, lagipula untuk apa aku datang kesana hanya untuk duduk-duduk dan menjual tampangku pada perempuan yang berisik itu? Sangat-sangat nggak selevel dengan klan Inuzuka, lebih menyenangkan lagi bermain-main dengan anjing kesayanganku Akamaru. Walau sudah kutolak mentah-mentah, mereka tetap saja terus memaksaku. Padahal walaupun aku tidak datang, pasti acara malam puncak itu tetap saja ramai, karena disekolahku juga banyak anak-anak cowok yang wajahnya diatas rata-rata, bukan hanya aku. Setelah berhasil lolos dari kejaran perempuan-perempuan yang mengerikan itu disekolah, aku malah bertemu dengan mereka lagi digame center didaerah perbelanjaan dikota ini.

Dan disinilah aku, walaupun selamat dari adegan mengejar dan berlari, aku malah tersesat ditempat yang aku tak tau dimana rimba dan asalnya.

"SHIT!" teriakku kesal. Kenapa pula aku bisa tersesat dan masuk kearea ini? Batinku geram.

Mataku terus berkeliaran mencari-cari celah agar bisa keluar dari tempat asing ini. Kakiku berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah ada didepanku. Aku memasang kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi, takut kalau ada binatang buas yang akan menyerangku saat aku lengah kehabisan tenaga nantinya.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan, hanya itu saja yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang ini. Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku, sudah hampir setengah jam aku terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Aku terlihat seperti anak yatim piatu yang tidak ada rumah untuk ditinggali dan terlunta-lunta hidup sendirian dijalan, tanpa teman, tanpa keluarga, tanpa kerabat, dan tanpa orang yang mau menolongku.

Aku tersenyum miris, saat kulihat lagi jam tanganku yang menunjukkan sudah hampir pukul enam sore, dan itu tandanya sudah sudah 4 jam lebih aku tidak ada dirumah. Sial, sial, sial, andai saja aku membawa handphoneku, maka aku tidak perlu khawatir akan tersesat seperti ini. Baiklah, besok aku akan membunuh semua teman perempuan kelasku yang mengakibatkan aku menjadi seperti ini.

Aku mendesah panjang. Tiba-tiba kupingku yang peka ini mendengar bunyi seperti daun yang bergesekan dengan tanah. Aku kembali memasang kewaspadaanku yang sempat terbengkalai tadi. Dengan perlahan, aku menuju kearah sumber suara mencurigakan tadi. Aku sedikit menyibakkan rumput yang menggangu penglihatanku, aku sangat terkejut melihat 'benda' yang berada kurang dari 2 meter didepanku ini.

Seorang lelaki sedang duduk, atau malah tertidur dengan punggung yang menyender pada batang pohon yang besar tepat didepanku, dia memakai baju berlengan panjang yang berwarna oren di tambah dengan garis –garis panjang hitam. Baju yang dipakainya tampak kebesaran, tampak dari celana pendek sedengkul yang dipakainya tertutupi dengan baju oren tadi. Tubuh mungil dengan wajah yang imut sedang tidur dengan pulasnya, tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah hampir malam. Aku mengurungkan niatku saat hendak membangunkannya, tapi akau tidak bisa diam saja ketika mengingat matahari yang sudah tenggelam.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, aku mengguncang pelan tubuh itu. Pemuda itu tampak terganggu saat aku membangunkannya(jelas saja). Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, rasa bersalah mulai merasuki tubuhku karena sudah lancang telah membangunkannya. Mata pemuda yang tadinya terpejam tampak membuka pelan, aku terkejut ketika melihat bola mata pemuda itu. Aku terdiam seketika. Bola mata indah berwarna biru menghiasi matanya, ditambah dengan bulu mata lentik yang membingkai matanya, membuat matanya terlihat sempurna didepanku. Aku terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Seketika aku tersadar ketika merasakan tangan hangat sedang menggoyang-goyangkan lengan tanganku, ternyata pemuda itu yang melakukannya.

"ah! Gomen! Maaf karena sudah membangunkanmu!" ucapku cepat.

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah padaku. Sesaat kemudian, kulihat dia berbicara padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tak mendengar suaranya. Aku mengernyit.

"maaf! Kau barusan bilang apa?" tanyanku lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang dia katakan. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi dan berbicara lagi, aku mengernyit lagi karena tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Yang terlihat olehku hanya mulutnya yang seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dan teringat sesuatu. Seseorang yang berbicara tapi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, bukankah itu adalah ciri-ciri seorang tunarungu?

Jangan-jangan dia..

"eum.. maaf.. em.. apakah kau seorang.. em.. maksudku..seorang..em.. tunarungu?" tanyaku sopan, takut membuatnya tersinggunng.

Pemuda didepanku diam. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihatnya terdiam begitu, tapi aku kembali lega saat melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan menyengir lebar sambil mengangguk padaku.

Aku menelan ludahku, selama ini aku belum berpengalaman berbicara dengan seorang tunarungu. Aku terdiam sesaat. Kulihat pemuda didepanku berbicara lagi, aku mencoba mengartikan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ternyata susah sekali bisa mengerti perkataan seseorang hanya dari gerakan mulutnya saja.

"maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tanyaku ragu.

Dia tersenyum, pemuda ini sangat suka sekali tersenyum. Dia mengulangi perkataannya tadi. Aku memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya dengan seksama, aku tersenyum karena kali ini aku bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"a-na-ta ga ko-ko ni wa na-ni ka?(1)" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum.

"aku tersesat. Apa kau mengenal daerah sini? Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan keluar dari sini?" jawabku disambung dengan sederet pertanyaan.

Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"da-i-jō-bu ka? Saa wa-ta-shi ni shi-ta-gau(2)!" ucapnya, kemudian dia berdiri dan membersihkan dedaunan yang sedikit menempel pada bajunya yang kebesaran itu.

"chotto matte!" tahanku memegang tangannya."aku belum tau namamu! Saa anata no namae wa nani desuka?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang memanas, untung saja sekarang sudah hampir malam, jadi aku bisa menyembunyikan warna wajahku yang sedikit memerah.

Pemuda itu memandang wajahku lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, aku membuang mukaku kearah lain untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"hm.. wa-ta-shi no na-mae wa NA-RU-TO de-su yo!" jawabnya. Untuk kali ini, aku sepertinya mulai bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya tanpa menyuruhnya mengulang lagi. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto ka? Watashi wa Kiba deso yo! Dozo yoroshiku!" ucapku memperkenalkan namaku dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya. Dia tampak ragu untuk menjabat tanganku, tapi akhirnya dia menerima juga uluran tanganku.

"yo-ro-shi-ku Ki-ba san e!" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum, perasaan hangat mulai mengalir deras memenuhi tubuhku. Baru kali ini, hanya dengan berjabat tangan saja bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar kencang. 'Naruto'. Hanya menyebut namanya saja sudah bisa membuat wajahku kembali memanas. Perasaan apa ini?

Aku terus mengikuti kemana arah kaki Naruto berjalan, dia berbelok akupun ikut berbelok, aku terus mengikuti langkah pelannya dengan berdiri disampingnya dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menit telah kami habiskan untuk berjalan, tak terasa aku dan Naruto sudah sampai ditempat yang aku kenali. Dan disinilah Naruto berhenti. Entah perasaan apa yang memenuhiku saat Naruto berhenti dan berkata sesuatu.

"ta-sshi-te i-tta!(3)" ucapnya.

Tidak tau mengapa, aku merasa kecewa dengan pertemuan yang singkat dengan Naruto seperti ini. Aku menginginkan pertemuan ini agak sedikit lebih lama, pertemuan dimana aku bisa berbincang-bincang dengannya tanpa ada waktu dan tempat yang menggangu. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"na-ni ka?" tanya Naruto padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku menatap wajahnya lama, terlihat semburat merah dipipinya saat aku memandangnya seperti itu.

"na.. na-ni ka Ki-ba san? Ke-na-pa me-man-dang ku se-per-ti i-tu?" tanyanya kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

"tidak apa-apa! Hanya saja, kau tak usah berbicara lambat-lambat seperti itu padaku. Karena aku pasti bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" ucapku kemudian, tidak mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa aku memandang wajahnya seperti tadi itu.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia tersenyum lembut. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai seyumannya.

"baiklah. Kalau memang itu mau Kiba san, te..!" ucapnya lagi.

"juga, jangan memangilku dengan embel-embel san, sepertinya kita seumuran. Panggil saja namaku dan jangan terlalu formal padaku." Ucapku cepat, memotong perkataannya.

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"nee.. Kiba! Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, hari sudah hampir malam. Aku pasti dimarahi oleh Iruka san nanti!"

'cepat sekali' batinku.

"baiklah Naruto!" ucapku pelan, aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku. Naruto mengangguk dan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"watashi-tachi wa mata au hi made!(4)"

Aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya mulai pergi menjauh dari pandanganku. 'ware-ware wa futatabi au koto ga arimasu, Naruto!(5)' batinku.

Baru kali ini didalam hidupku aku barharap dapat menjumpai lagi seseorang yang baru beberapa menit aku kenali.

**End of Kiba's POV**

**Flashback mode : OFF.**

**Normal POV.**

Kiba tersenyum mengingat semua awal pertemuannya dengan Naruto, mungkin seumur hidup dia tidak akan pernah melupakan momen itu. Untungnya sekarang dia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Ternyata Naruto juga masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Kiba, Kiba kaget saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, dikiranya orang tersebut hanya hayalan saja. Ternyata orang itu benar-benar Naruto yang selalu diimpikannya. Naruto yang selalu paling ingin ditemuinya.

Thank's GOD! Ternyata kami-sama mengabulkan doa yang dipanjatkannya setiap malam agar bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dirindukannya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dalam diam. Naruto yang memberikan senyumannya kepada setiap orang yang melewatinya, dan Kiba yang terus memikirkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah kebanggan mereka. Sekolah yang bernama 'Konoha kōtō gakkō', sekolah yang menjadi impian seluruh pelajar dikota Konoha gakure ini.

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"ne Naruto, kita sudah sampai!" ucap Kiba sambil menatap Naruto.

"ya! Jumpa lagi Kiba!" balas Naruto dan pergi menjauh menuju kelasnya.

Kiba memandangi kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Kiba merasakan nasibnya kurang beruntung saat diketahuinya bahwa dia tidak sekelas dengan Naruto.

"hhhh…" Kiba menghela nafas panjang, dan tidak menyadari bahwa dia masih menggunakan payung coklatnya.*kiba, kiba. Sampe segitunya!*

Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor kelasnya yang panjang. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu kelasnya, matanya tertuju pada pengumuman yang tertempel dipintu kelasnya.

PERHATIAN. PERHATIAN.

BAKALAN ADA PEMILIHAN KETOS, JADI SIAPA SAJA YANG MENJADI PARTISIPAN DIHARAPKAN. INGAT. DIHARAPKAN UNTUK MEMILIH CALON KETOS SEKOLAH KITA TERCINTA INI YANG BERNAMA:

UCHIHA SASUKE.

INGAT. UCHIHA SASUKE.

HANYA UCHIHA SASUKE.

AWAS KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MEMILIHNYA, BAKALAN DAPAT GANJARAN YANG SETIMPAL.

**BY : SASUKE-SAMA~~ FANS CLUB.**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca pengumuman yang ditempel dengan menggunakan karton ukuran besar didepan pintu kelasnya itu.

'apa-apaan ini? Ini namanya deskriminasi!' batin Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak memperdulikan pengumuman yang ditempel didepan pintu kelasnya itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati para murid perempuan sedang berdiri dibelakang pintu yang dibukanya.

"na- nani kore?" tanya Naruto seketika, ketika melihat banyaknya murid perempuan yang mengerumuninya.

Para wanita tersebut mulai mendekati Naruto yang terdiam membatu didepan pintu kelas. Wajah mereka menampakkan seringai menyeramkan pada Naruto, seringai seakan-akan ingin memakan Naruto seketika itu juga.

"bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau sudah membaca pengumuman didepan pintu kelas?" tanya seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang memakai baju dan rok yang super seksi dan ketat. Wajahnya mendekat kewajah Naruto.

"I-Ino san e! apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

Ino memundurkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

"seseorang, tolong artikan apa yang dikatakan oleh bacah ini! Ten Ten, tolong kau artikan!" perintah Ino galak.

"baik Ino-sama! Dia bilang 'apa maksudnya?' Ino-sama!" jawab perempuan yang bernama Ten Ten itu.

"hm.. kau tak mengerti eh?" tanya Ino sarkatis. "maksudnya.. adalah.. kau harus memilih orang yang bernama 'UCHIHA SASUKE' pada saat pemilihan ketos nanti, Naru-chan! Ku-ri-a? Je-las?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"bukankah itu disebut dengan deskriminasi? Lagipula aku tak mengenal seseorang dengan nama'Uchiha Sasuke' itu Ino-san, dan aku juga berniat untuk memilih Neji-senpai saat pemilihan ketua osis nanti!" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Ten ten menerjemahkan ucapan Naruto barusan pada Ino. Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, Ino tampak geram dan menarik kerah baju Naruto. Semua gadis-gadis yang ada didalam kelas berteriak ganjen, sementara para lelaki hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan.

"I-Ino-sama! Jangan main kasar pada seorang tunarungu!" teriak Ten Ten menyadarkan Ino yang sedang kalap, seketika Ino melepaskan gengamannya dari kerah baju Naruto dan berkata lagi.

"baik kalau itu maumu! Tapi jangan salahkan aku, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada dirimu ini!" ucap Ino sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi, dia tidak merasa takut. Hanya saja kaget melihat perubahan pada diri Ino yang biasanya kalem, sekarang berubah menjadi pribadi yang mengerikan.

"telepon Sasuke-senpai sekarang juga Ten Ten!" ucap Ino lagi.

Baru saja Ten Ten hendak mengeluarkan handphone dari saku roknya, para wanita yang tadi hanya diam saja mulai berisik.

"kyaa.. biar aku saja!"

"aku saja bodoh!"

"aku bodoh!"

"aku..!"

Teriak para wanita itu bergantian.

"DIAM KALIAN semuanya!" teriak Ino memecahkan suasana yang hingar-bingar."aku menyuruh Ten Ten yang menelepon, bukan kalian!" teriaknya lagi.

Ten Ten mengangguk dan dengan lihai mengeluarkan handphone dari saku roknya, dan mulai menelepon seseorang. Sementara Naruto masih ditahan oleh pandangan Ino yang menusuk.

"aa… moshi moshi Sasuke-senpai!" Ten Ten memberi salam pada seseorang diseberang sana, yang dipanggil dengan Sasuke-senpai.

"begini senpai, ada seseorang yang menolak untuk memilih senpai didalam pemilihan ketos nanti! Jadi bagimana senpai? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Ten Ten dengan nada yang sangat sopan sekali.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ten Ten terdiam dan terlihat mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mematikan hubungan teleponnya dengan 'Sasuke-senpai' tersebut.

"begini Ino, kata Sasuke-senpai, dia ingin melihat bocah yang telah menolak untuk memilihnya didalam pemilihan ketos nanti!" ucap Ten Ten pelan, dia menatap Naruto yang berdiri ketakutan didepan Ino.

"hem.. baiklah Ten Ten!" Ino mengeluarkan tali dari saku roknya dan mulai mengikat tangan Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan."ini hukumannya kalau kau tidak mau menuruti keinginan 'Sasuke-senpai' Naru-chan!" ucap Ino.

Naruto yang diikat tangannya berusaha melepaskan ikatannya dari tali Ino. Para siswa yang menonton dibelakang hanya diam saja, tidak berniat untuk membantu Naruto yang sedang kesulitan.

"hei kalian! Onegai shimasu! Tolong aku!" ucap Naruto. Berusaha meminta pertolongan dari teman-temannya. Segelintir orang yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto hanya diam saja, pura-pura tidak mengerti atau tidak mendengar. Sebagian lagi yang tidak mengerti hanya diam saja, dalam hatinya berkata'untung aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya! Untunglah'.

Sementara itu Naruto terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Ino yang sudah selesai mengikat tangan Naruto, menyuruh teman-temannya untuk membawa Naruto pergi. "kalian, bawa dia ketempat Sasuke-senpai. Dan kalian semua.." ucapan Ino terpotong dan memandang teman sekelasnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"bilang pada sensei yang akan mengajar hari ini, kalau aku, Naruto dan Ten Ten izin masuk pelajaran hari ini karena sakit. Mengerti!" teriak Ino pada seluruh teman sekelasnya, lalu berlalu dari situ untuk mengikuti Naruto yang sudah dibawa lebih dulu oleh anak buahnya.

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk-angguk takut, dan melihat kepergian Ino, Naruto dan Ten Ten dengan was-was.

TBC

Terima kasih sudah mau susah payah membaca ficku yang jelek ini..

Translate:

Kamu sedang apa disini?

Begitu ya? Ayo ikut aku.

Sudah sampai.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

Semoga kita berjumpa lagi, Naruto.

REVIEW?

And remember!

Don't flame me about the pairing. You can just flame my fic but don't flame my cutiest pairing(SasuNaru). I think i've told you about my warn, if you still want to flame my pairing, I hope you straight to press the **'back'** button please. Thank you to read my warn.

Once more..

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh… Haloha minna..

Kemaren akhirnya bebe*ttixz* bisa ngebikin cerita di FFn kita tercinta ni..

Hmmm..

Ternyata masih banyak kesalahan ya?*readers: Ya iyalah goblok!*..

Dan ada juga yang mau bebe konfirmasi ulang nih, seharusnya Naru tuh bukannya tunarungu(tuli). Melainkan Naru tuh tunawicara, coz' Naru nggak bisa nge-luarin suaranya. Maafin bebe atas kesalahan bebe yang fatal ini yah?.. mudah-mudahan dimaafin..*pampang muka melas**readers : gg bakalan ketipu sama muka bele elo!*..

Wokeh wokeh, bebe mau ngebales review-an dari minna san ya, terima kasih sebelumnya buat yang udah mau nge-review bebe punya fic..

Bebe bener-bener bingung, antara perasaan senang, sedih, dan bingung sewaktu ada yang nge-review fic bebe.. pokoknya terima kasih banyak!*menunduk dalam-dalam*

Bales ::…

**Kyuubi**: makasih.. ni udah lanjut.

**Black Bloody Rabbit***wew,, ini review-an nya berguna buat masa depan nih (lebai mode : on)* :

1. Emmm.. mungkin kalo soal penggunaan kata depan itu kebiasaan bebe ya.. tp lain kali bakalan bebe benerin deh*readers:gg pake lain kali, sekarang!*.

2. Soal huruf kapital abis tanda petik, abisnya kemaren bebe ngetiknya cepet-cepet and buru-buru, jadi nggak sempet mau dibenerin lagi.. he he..*readers : ALASAN!*

3. Yosh.. lain kali bebe bakalan nge-italicin kata-kata yang bukan dalam bahasa indonesia!.. makasih atas masukannya ya BBR senpai(boleh kan bebe panggil kayak gitu?)..

Tapi bebe nggak janji di chapter ini hal yang udah di-review sama BBR-senpai bakalan bener seluruhnya ya? Maaf..*digampar*

**Himanohime** : waaaa… bebe malu, bebe malu, malu, malu, malu, maluuuu…. Maap,maap,, hontou ni maap.. maafkan kasalahan bebe yang besar ini! Bebe aja baru tau kalo bisu itu tunawicara setelah di review sama himanohime dg nekomata kitsune.. *readers: padahal lo kan mahasiswi!**bebe:(pundung)*..

Temen-temen bebe yg juga ngebaca fic bebe pada ketawain bebe, mereka blg 'kok bs goblok kyk gitu sih?'. Bebe memang bener-bener bego, mw bikin fic tp nggak nanya-nanya dulu. Bego, bego, bego,..*namparin diri sendiri*.

Pokoknya maafin bebe di kesalahan yang ini ya! Apalagi klo sampe ada yg bingung nge-baca fic bebe! Hontou ni gomenasai*menunduk*..

Dozo yoroshiku, juga..

**Hanayamashita **: he he.. iya nih.. makasih udah mau nunggu lanjutannya..

**Nekomata Kitsune**: hiks hiks..penjelasannya sama kyk d atas,, minta maaf ya?

**Shary**: iya.. makasih atas pujiannya.. akhirnya bebe aja nggak tau harus bikin gmana! Ada yang mau kasih saran?

**Keiji wolf** : oke.. makasih.. ni udh di update..

**Misyel **: ya.. ini udh di update.. makasih..

**RenMay** : um, makasih udh mau baca fic aneh bin jelek ini!..

**Vii no Kitsune** : maaf atas kesalahan ini, naru adalah seorang tunawicara. Maafkan bebe!*maksa*

**icha22madhen** : maaf, disini Naru bukan tunarungu, melainkan tunawicara! Masih mau tau alasannya knp bebe milih Naru jadi tunawicara bkn tunarungu?*readers : GG penting!**pundung*.

Soalnya bebe susah kalo Narunya yg tuli, bebe bakalan lebih susah men-deskripsikan chara lain hrs ngomong gmn dn kyk mna sma Naru, mendingan Narunya aja yg di bisu-in! Maaf ya reader!

Em, trus kalo soal naik rate, bebe belum berani. Tapi kalo banyak yg nge-request buat dinaikin ratenya, mungkin bebe bakal menimbangnya lagi.*emangnya kiloan?*. Makasih, ini udh di apdet.

**Lady Spain** : iya, bebe suka bner kalo nge-liat Naru yg menderita, rasanya gmn gituuu.. trus bukan Sasu yg maksa Naru, melainkan… baca aja deh*ditendang*.

P.s : mmh.. nggak tau juga sih, tapi tengok keadaan selanjutnya aja deh! He he..*ditinju*

**Taiyou Asa Kagayaku** : makasih udh muji!*terbang ke langit ke tujuh!*. Iya, bebe masih author gadungan, jadi masih belum byk pengalamannya. Tolong bantuannya yh?.. ini udh updet.

**Title :**

I'm Sorry, I Love You

(kayaknya judulnya udah pas lah ya? Males mau ganti-ganti judul lagi*readers:PEMALAS!*)

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru, KibaNaru, SasuSaku*terpaksa*.. dll

**Genre :**

Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,..

(mudah-mudahan bener ya? Tapi disini angst-nya masih belum kerasa, mungkin nanti*dibunuh*)

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, boleh nggak aku minta 'Naruto'-mu? Please?*muka melas**digampar*

**Rated :**

**T**(gag jelas gitu*smirk*)

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, Shounen-ai**, Jelek, Rusak, Hancur, dll dsb dst..

**Nggak SUKA? Ya, NGGAK USAH DI BACA dong!**

(males mau pake bahasa inggris, nanti ada yang nggak ngerti pula*digepengin*)

Adakah yang masih mau membaca Fic yang terlalu banyak kesalahan ini?..

He he he..

Happy reding minna..

Sekali lagi, disini Naru bukan seorang tunarungu, melainkan dia seorang tunawicara. m(- -)m.. Maaf ya minna-san..

**Chapter 2.**

**Naruto POV.**

Entah sudah berapa menit aku di tarik dan diseret-seret seperti ini, aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini pada diriku. Padahal setiap pagi aku selalu berdoa, tidak lupa menggosok gigi maupun merapikan tempat tidurku!. Aku juga selalu tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang. Dan hal yang paling aku tidak sangka lagi adalah Ino-san! Kenapa dia berubah menjadi brutal seperti ini?

Tanganku yang di ikat dengan menggunakan tali rapiah aku goyang-goyangkan supaya bisa terlepas, tapi tampaknya percuma karena Ino mengikatnya dengan sangat ketat.

Aku berusaha menghentikan langkahku sekuat tenaga, berharap mereka mau membawaku(menyeretku) dengan lebih lembut lagi. Berkali-kali aku berusaha untuk menghentikan langkahku lagi, untungnya Ten Ten yang masih punya hati nurani mau mendengarkan jeritan hatiku*lebai mode : ON*.

'Ngg.. Ino-sama.. sepertinya ada yang ingin dikatakan oleh bocah bisu ini!.." ucap Ten Ten takut-takut.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku dan Ten Ten, dia menaikkan alisnya "Ada apa? Dia mau pipis? Nanti saja habis bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai!" ucapnya cepat, lalu berbalik kedepan lagi.

'Sial!' umpatku, padahal itu alasan yang mau aku utarakan. Aku mendengus kesal dan menatap Ten Ten yang juga sedang menatapku.

"Ng.. Anoo Ten Ten. Sebenarnya aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

Wanita disampingku ini menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya padamu. Ini perintah Ino-sama!" jawabnya dan membawaku berjalan lagi, kali ini tanpa menatapku sama sekali.

'Hhhhhh.. Kayaknya nggak bisa kabur?' batinku lemah. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengikuti wanita-wanita yang ter-obsesi dengan seseorang yang bernama 'Sasuke-senpai' itu.

**Normal POV.**

Ino membawa Naruto ke gudang di belakang sekolah yang tidak terpakai, yang pastinya tempat itu sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan murid-murid, guru serta penjaga sekolah. Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bawah pohon-author nggak tau namanya- yang besar dan melindungi dirinya dari sinar matahari. Sementara itu anak buahnya dibiarkannya tetap berada di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang terik itu. Ino menatap mereka-anak buahnya, Naruto, serta Ten Ten- dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri di sana juga? Kemari, dan biarkan bocah itu yang berpanas-panasan!" teriak Ino.

Wajah anak buahnya serta Ten Ten yang tadinya cemberut tidak karuan kini berubah menjadi 180 derajad, sontak mereka langsung berhamburan dari Naruto dan pindah ke tampat yang lebih teduh. Membiarkan Naruto sendirian dengan panas yang mengigit-gigit kulit serta tulang. Naruto mengernyitkan matanya yang terasa panas, tubuhnya lemas akibat panas, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah lagi.

Dia berusaha berbicara, tapi tidak ada satupun yang melihat apalagi mendengarkan-nya. Tapi dia tidak putus asa, dia terus berusaha berbicara dengan menggerakkan mulutnya lebih lebar.

Sebenarnya Ten Ten melihat Naruto berbicara dari tadi, dan dia berusaha memberitahukannya pada Ino. Tapi Ino menyuruhnya untuk diam dan biarkan saja.

"Ano Ino-sama? Apa tidak seharusnya kita membiarkan bocah itu untuk berteduh sebentar, sepertinya dia sangat kepanasan!" ucap Ten Ten pada Ino.

Ino menoleh pada Ten Ten dan melototkan matanya yang sudah melotot.

" Itu bukan urusan-ku. Yang menjadi urusanku hanyalah semua perintah yang diberikan oleh Sakura-senpai padaku agar membawa orang-orang yang tidak mau memilih Sasuke-senpai pada pemilihan ketos nanti. Yang lainnya bukan uusanku!" jawab Ino enteng.

"Nggg.. juga, apakah tidak apa-apa soal tadi?" tanya Ten Ten lagi.

Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Mmmmm.. soal aku yang pura-pura menelepon Sasuke-senpai, padahal yang aku telepon tadi adalah Sakura-senpai. Apakah Sasuke-senpai mau datang kesini? Dia kan tidak tau apa-apa?"

Ino menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Itu juga bukan urusanku. Itu urusan Sakura-senpai dengan Sasuke-senpai, soal dia mau datang apa tidak, itu juga bukan urusanku. Ini semua urusan Sakura-senpai! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahnya, jadi salahkan saja bocah itu yang tidak mau mengikuti 'permainan' kita ini. Baru dia orang pertama yang menolak untuk memilih Sasuke-senpai, yang pastinya orang yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap bocah keras kepala itu adalah Sakura-senpai!" jawab Ino, kali ini pandangannya ditujukan pada Naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk menahan panas yang membelenggunya. Ino membuang wajahnya tepat ketika Naruto mulai berbicara lagi.'Hhhh… bocah keras kepala' batinnya.

Trit trit trit…

Ten Ten buru-buru mengangkat handphonenya yang berbunyi, lalu menjawabnya.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-senpai, ada apa?" tanya Ten Ten sopan. Ten Ten mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia mendengar perkataan dari 'penelepon' itu.

"Baiklah Sakura-senpai, aku mengerti!" Ten Ten mematikan handphonenya, lalu memandang Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino cepat.

"Kata Sakura-senpai, sebentar lagi Sasuke-senpai akan datang kesini. Dia menyuruh kita untuk bersiap-siap." Ucap Ten Ten kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dan berjongkok didepannya."Lalu katanya, supaya membiarkan Naruto yang terikat ini sendirian disini!"

Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian yang disana! Cepat bawa bocah itu ke sini!" teriak Ino pada anak buahnya yang malah enak-enakan ber-make up. Anak buahnya yang mendengar teriakan Ino langsung menghamburkan dirinya ketempat yang disuruh olehnya.

...

**Somewhere in Konoha Koto Gakko.**

**Sakura's POV.**

'Fuuh! Tak kusangka ternyata untuk mempengaruhi seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata begitu berat, aku harus mem-bujuknya hampir setengah jam supaya dia mau menemui 'bocah' yang menolak untuk memilihnya dalam pemilihan ketos nanti. Padahal ini semua untuk kebaikannya dan ke-populerannya disekolah ini, dan aku sebagai calon 'tunangan'-nya akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Juga untuk 'keberadaan'-Ku!'. Aku mendengus kesal saat harus mengingat perjuangan keras-ku saat membujuk si 'Prince ice' itu.

**Flash back mode : ON.**

Aku melirik rokku, saat aku merasa benda kecil yang berada di saku rok-ku bergetar-getar terus dari tadi. Aku menatap Kurenai-sensei yang sedang mengajar dengan hikmatnya didepan kelas, aku menghela nafas, sepertinya tidak ada celah bagiku untuk memberikan alasan padanya supaya aku bisa keluar untuk menjawab panggilan telepon ini. Handphone-ku terus bergetar saja dari tadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan diam, sepertinya panggilannya sangat penting.

Aku semakin tidak konsen dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei di depan sana, Aku merasakan kursi yang kududuki menjadi sangat-sangat tidak nyaman. Sebentar-sebentar aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian aku menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk meng-ekspresikan kegelisahanku.

Kurenai-sensei yang sedang mengajar kelihatan tidak senang dengan pergerakan tubuhku itu langsung meng-interupsiku.

"Sakura! Kalau kau ingin buang air, tolong langsung keluar! Jangan menunggu lebih lama lagi, kau hanya akan menggangu murid lain yang sedang ber-konsentrasi!" ucap Kurenai-sensei padaku. Pelan namun tajam.

Aku mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung melesat keluar dan segera mengangkat panggilan yang sedari tadi menungguku. Aku melihat layarku mengeluarkan nama orang sedang meneleponku. Ten Ten. Untuk apa dia meneleponku pada saat jam belajar begini?

"Halo!" ucapku pelan, sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Ten Ten berbicara padaku. Aku tersenyum. Walaupun dia tidak menyebut namaku saat aku menjawab panggilannya, namun aku tau apa yang dia bicarakan, dan kemana arah pembicaraannya. Aku terus mendengarkannya berbicara sampai habis, lalu aku membalasnya.

"Bawa bocah itu ketempat biasa!" jawabku pelan tapi menuntut.

Aku menyeringai, dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mematikan hubunganku dengan Ten Ten. Tujuanku sekarang adalah menemui si 'Prince ice' sekolah ini, dan melupakan bahwa Kurenai-sensei masih mengajar di kelasku.

Aku langsung menuju ketempat biasanya Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktunya pada waktu siang hari, atau pada waktu dia sedang bad mood, atau sewaktu dia sedang malas belajar. UKS.

...

Aku menyibak tirai putih didepanku yang menggangu penglihatanku untuk melihat siapa yang berbaring di belakang tirai itu. Aku tersenyum senang, saat perkiraanku tidak meleset. Memang sekarang Sasuke sedang berada disini-ruang UKS- dengan selimut putih yang menutup sebagian tubuhnya sampai ke kepala. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk disamping ranjang UKS yang ditiduri oleh 'nya'.

"Sasu... Ayo bangun! Aku ingin berbicara sebentar padamu!" ucapku membangunkannya. Aku sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Nngghhh!" erangnya sedikit terganggu dengan perbuatan-ku.

Aku terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sampai dia terbangun. Sampai dia menampakkan mata onyx-nya yang menawan hatiku, rambut ravennya yang berbentuk pantat ayam, serta kulit putihnya yang halus dan seputih porselen. Mana ada lelaki yang sesempurna dia. Aku tersenyum saat dia men-death glare ku karena sudah berani-beraninya menggangu tidur siangnya, tapi asal kalian tau saja, aku sudah tidak terpengaruh lagi dengan death glare-nya karena sudah terlalu sering ditunjukkan padaku.

"Suke, aku ingin kau menemui seseorang untukku!" ucapku 'to the point'.

Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan melotot padaku, memberikanku jurus andalan Uchiha-nya.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau" tolaknya kasar.

"Pokoknya kau harus!" paksaku.

"Hn." Lalu dia kembali tidur lagi, mengacuhkanku. Aku menggeram, sudah seperti dugaanku. Aku segera meluncurkan jurus terampuhku.

"Hm.. kira-kira. Apa ya yang akan dikatakan oleh Fugaku-jisan, jika mengetahui anak yang sangat dibanggakan-nya sekarang sedang membolos belajar pada jam pelajaran!" ucapku sarkatik.

Suke tampak mendecak sedikit, dia bangun dari tidurnya dan menatapku dengan 'Death glare' andalannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Apa mauku?.. Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang di belakang gudang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi! Dan aku ingin kau memberikan pelajaran padanya, karena sudah membuatku marah!" Ujarku cepat. Sasuke tampak tidak senang dengan perintahku.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan Fugaku-jisan mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan sekarang!" lanjutku lagi, dan segera mengeluarkan telepon genggamku.

"Bagaimana? Sebelum aku bertukar pikiran?".

Sasuke tampak marah sekali padaku, aku bisa melihat urat-urat di dahinya yang telah menegang.

"Dengar Sasu, sebagai 'tunangan'-mu yang baik, aku tau apa yang sedang ku lakukan padamu! Ini semua untuk kebaikan-mu juga!" lanjutku lagi, kali ini agak memaksa-nya.

Sasuke menoleh padaku."Persetan dengan 'tunangan' bodohmu itu!" balasnya.

Aku mengangguk."Jadi kau menolak? Baik. Aku akan segera menghubungi Fugaku-jisan." Aku pun memencet tombol hp-ku dan muncullah sederet nomor yang ku kenal.

"Baik! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" terdengar suara Sasuke yang pelan memenuhi gendang telingaku.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku ingin kau memberikan pelajaran pada seorang anak murid Konoha Koto Gakko yang sudah aku ikat di belakang gudang sekolah! Selebihnya, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

"Hn." Lalu dia turun dari ranjang UKS ini, memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana hitamnya dan pergi keluar ruangan ini tanpa menatapku lagi.

'Dasar 'Prince ice'' batin-ku. Aku menyeringai mengingat 'bocah' yang akan mendapatkan pelajaran 'menyenangkan' dari Sasuke si 'Prince ice'.

"Siapkan dirimu '_Otouto_'-ku sayang!" ucapku penuh kemenangan.

**Flash back mode : OFF.**

**End of Sakura POV.**

…

**Normal POV.**

Teriknya matahari masih menyelimuti langit disiang hari ini, udara yang berhembus masih belum mampu mengurangi panasnya cahaya matahari yang membakar kulit. Seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang cerah tampak kelelahan dengan udara yang tidak bersahabat itu, dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, berharap mendapatkan 'angin' yang mampu mengurangi rasa gerah dalam tubuhnya.

"Ck. _Kuso_!" teriaknya. Dan yang pastinya tidak seorang pun yang akan mendengar teriakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan yang diikat ketat pada pergelangan tangannya, tapi sepertinya usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Semua hal yang di lakukannya hanya membuat tubuhnya menjadi semakin lelah dan tangannya menjadi sakit.

"Aahh!" geramnya lagi. Kali ini dia pasrah dengan keadaannya yang tampak 'menyedihkan'.

**Sasuke POV.**

"Ck. Sial." Umpatku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan malas disetiap koridor sekolah yang kulewati, perasaan marah masih menyelimuti tubuhku sejak aku keluar dari ruangan UKS itu. Sakura! Sakura!

Mendengar dan menyebutkan namanya saja sudah berhasil membuatku ingin mengeluarkan muntah, apalagi melihat wajah 'sok cantik'-nya itu setiap hari. Bisa-bisa hal itu membuatku menjadi cepat tua dan hal itu juga menjadi obat yang mematikan buatku dikemudian hari.

'Aarrgghh!' batinku kesal.

Kenapa aku harus ber'tunangan' dengan 'pela**r' itu. Dan kenapa tou-san mempercayakan apa yang kuperbuat setiap harinya pada-nya? Aku menendang batu yang terlihat mirip dengan wajah 'pela**r' itu. Kali ini apalagi yang mau dilakukan-nya? Dengan menyuruhku memberikan 'pelajaran' pada seseorang di belakang gudang sekolah? Apa dia tidak pernah puas-puasnya menyuruhku dengan suruhannya yang konyol itu? Dengan seenaknya menyuruhku memukuli siapa saja yang di anggapnya menjadi 'saingan'-nya setiap hari? Salahkan juga tou-san yang memaksaku untuk ber-tunangan dengan Sakura untuk alasan yang sangat-sangat konyol. Demi ke-jayaan klan uchiha katanya? Seharusnya tou-san menyesal karena sudah menyandang marga 'uchiha'-nya yang terkutuk itu, sehingga membuatku dan aniki harus mengikuti semua perintah dan aturan ketat dalam keluarga 'uchiha', juga harus membuatku-dengan sangat amat terpaksa- harus menyetujui pertunangan bodoh itu. Ahhh.. Uchiha dan segala peraturannya membuatku muak! That Fu**ing S**t!

Aku menendang lagi batu, kali ini batu itu lebih besar dan lebih mirip dengan Sakura.

Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membalaskan semua perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh si "pela**r' Sakura itu padaku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku agak lebih cepat supaya bisa sampai ketempat tujuanku. Perlahan-lahan langkahku mulai memasuki kawasan terlarang yang sering dijadikan 'pela**r' itu sebagai tempat utamanya untuk menghabisi seluruh 'saingan'-nya.

Mata onyx-ku mencari-cari bocah yang harus kuberi pelajaran, aku menangkap sosok yang bersandar lemah dibatang pohon besar tepat dibelakang gudang. Mataku melebar saat melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depanku.

Bocah berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit, kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis dan pas dipadukan dengan warna mata dan rambutnya. Tiga buah garis panjang melintang menghiasi setiap pipinya yang 'chubby', membuatnya tampak manis. Eh? Manis?. Aku tersenyum simpul.

**End of Sasuke POV.**

**Naruto POV.**

Aku menyandarkan dengan lemah diriku yang sudah lemah pada batang pohon dibelakang tubuhku. Mataku tak henti-hentinya membuka dan menutup, berharap ada seseorang yang mau menolongku. Aku me-nengadahkan kepalaku. Aku melotot saat melihat seseorang mendekat kearahku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Berharap dia adalah orang yang akan menolongku. Aku berusaha melihat lebih jelas lagi orang yang datang itu, mataku melebar saat melihat sosok lelaki itu.

Bola mata hitam sekelam langit malam, rambut model 'chicken ass'-nya yang berwarna biru kehitaman menghiasi wajahnya putihnya. Sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang atletis dan tegap, di-sempurnakan dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Eh? Tampan?. Aku lebih tampan.

**End of Naruto POV.**

**Normal POV.**

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sampai ke depan wajah Naruto yang sudah kusut, wajahnya di buat se-stoic mungkin. Naruto yang melihat raut muka Sasuke yang datar langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Baru pertama kali dilihatnya ada orang yang mempunyai raut muka yang se-datar Sasuke, mungkin baru Sasuke saja yang mempunyai raut muka se-datar itu.

"_Anata wa dare desu_?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Sasuke menautkan alis matanya ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang menggerakkan bibirnya namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Sasuke semakin menajamkan matanya.

"Hn."

"Nngg? Nani? Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya lagi.

'Dia bisu..?' batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu bodoh?" geram Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan meng-intimidasi dan tak ada niatan untuk menolongnya melepaskan ikatannya.

"Hn. Dobe!" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Nngg…" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "NA-NANII? Kau bilang aku apa? DOBE-eh?" teriak Naruto dengan dahinya yang dipenuhi urat-urat yang menegang.

Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Jadi si-pela**r itu menyuruhku untuk 'menghabisi' seorang tunawicara?' batin Sasuke.

"HEI!" teriak Naruto lagi. Percuma saja, karena Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengar suarnya.

Sasuke lebih mendekat lagi pada Naruto dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Hn. Kau bisu?" tanya Sasuke langsung tepat sasaran. Membuat Naruto ingin melemparnya saat itu juga, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi dulu? Ditambah lagi orang yang diajaknya bicara adalah seorang 'Naruto'.

"KAU? Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan bersopan santun oleh orang tuamu, heh? Kenapa kau berbicara tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain dulu, eh?" tanya Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringan sesuatu. Dia mendenguskan nafas kesal, mana mungkin orang yang ada didepannya itu dapat 'menangkap' apa yang dikatakannya jika dia berbicara secepat ini? Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Aku selalu diajarkan oleh orangtua-ku untuk bersopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua dariku! Bukan dengan dirimu, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto me-nengadahkan wajahnya saat didengarnya Sasuke berbicara.

'Dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan?' batin Naruto.

"Ka-kau mengerti apa yang ku katakan?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn."

Naruto menggeram lagi. "Apa kau tak bisa mengucapkan ucapan lain selain 'Hn'-mu itu tuan?"

"Hn."

"Aarrgghh!"

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke pun terdiam.

Sudah kedua kalinya dalam hidup Naruto ada orang yang bisa langsung mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, padahal baru pertama kali bertemu. Rasanya sangat bahagia saat ada orang yang mengerti apa yang kau rasakan dan pikirkan walaupun kau adalah seorang tunawicara. Disaat yang sama, walaupun orang yang ada didepannya ini sangat pelit kata, namun Naruto merasa langsung dekat padanya. Sedekat Kiba yang selalu peduli padanya. Kiba dan Sasuke, mungkin akan menjadi orang yang sangat berpengaruh dan menjadi bagian yang penting didalam kehidupan-nya.

Naruto memandang sasuke lagi.

"Jadi? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto berusaha menghilangkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

'WHAT THE FU**? Sasuke Uchiha? Seorang calon 'Ketua Osis' yng di elu-elukan? Seorang calon 'Ketua Osis' yang membuatku terikat seperti ini? Kuso. Sekarang dia berada didepanku, apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batin Naruto galau.

Berbagai pemikiran dan ke-terkejutan mampir ke dalam otak Naruto, membuatnya menjadi semakin pusing. 'Aahh! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami-sama tolong aku!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

'Ah! Mungkin Sasuke tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan hal semacam ini. Mana mungkin kan seorang calon 'Ketua' tega berbuat curang seperti ini? Itu tidak mungkin!'. Naruto memantapkan pemikirannya dengan pikiran positifnya. 'Mungkin dia datang untuk menolongku, karena muak dengan perbuatan fans-fansnya yang sudah keterlaluah itu? Yosh. Aku harus meminta bantuannya' batin Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Ano Sasuke. Bisa kau menolongku melepaskan ikatanku?" tanya Naruto sopan kepada calon 'Ketua Osis'-nya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe!" membuat Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

"Ck. 'Hn' lagi. Ditambah dengan Do-…" ucapan Naruto rasanya terhenti di tenggorokan saat disadarinya sesuatu yang janggal. "A-APA? DOBE? Aku bukan Dobe! Dasar TEME. Baka Teme!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ternyata calon 'Ketua Osis'-nya ini sangat amat menyebalkan.

"Hn. Baka Dobe." balas Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Baru kali ini dia tersenyum tulus dengan seseorang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Naruto berhasil membuatnya melupakan segala aturan Uchiha yang disandangnya, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Naruto tercekat ketika dia melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil, membuatnya semakin ganteng dengan senyuman-nya. Serta membuat Naruto menyadari adanya semburat merah di-wajah kecoklatannya. Naruto menunduk.

**Naruto POV.**

'apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah malu melihat senyuman mahluk menyebalkan didepanku ini?' batin Naruto kesal.

Semburat di wajahku semakin tak bisa ku sembunyikan lagi, saat Sasuke semakin memandangku dengan tatapan meng-'intimidasinya' padaku.

"Menjauh Teme!" ucapku.

"Hn. Dobe. Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanyanya 'to the point' lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terus muncul diwajahku dengan semakin menunduk yang dalam. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengangkat daguku. Sasuke.

"Wajahmu memerah melihat aku tersenyum kan?" tanyanya dengan.. Apa itu? Dengan sebuah seringaian? Aku menggeram, bisa-bisanya dia mempermainkan aku? Hilang sudah semburat merah diwajahku karena 'malu' tadi, kini digantikan dengan semburat merah menahan marah.

"Siapa yang 'memerah' melihatmu, Teme?" teriakku tepat diwajahnya. Nafasku menderu-deru sangking menahan untuk tidak menonjok wajahnya yang meyebalkan itu sekarang juga. Untunglah tanganku terikat, bisa-bisa dia terlempar sampai kepuncak Monas jika mendapat tonjokan maut dariku.

"Hn. Ini buktinya, Dobe." Jawabnya lalu memegang pipiku dan mengelusnya. Dengan gerakat secepat kilat, aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Jangan pegang aku, Teme!"

"Hn." Lalu aku tak mendengar maupun merasakan suara dan sentuhannya lagi padaku.

Aku melirik padanya yang masih diam. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana aku bisa terlepas dari tali ikatan yang menyebalkan ini? Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kesabaran untuk meminta pertolongannya supaya dia mau melepaskan ikatanku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

Eh? Dari tadi aku masih belum tau kenapa dia ada disini, dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang menoleh dan menatap wajahnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini, Teme?" tanyaku langsung.

Dia tampak menautkan alisnya.

"Hn. Apa?... " ucapannya terhenti. Aku langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

Dia menghela nafas.

"Hn. Dobe. Aku disuruh untuk memberikan 'pelajaran' padamu, Dobe."

Aku melotot.

**End of Naruto POV. **

**Sasuke POV.**

"Hn. Dobe. Aku disuruh untuk memberikan 'pelajaran' padamu, Dobe." Jawabku langsung. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda manis di depanku ini melotot-kan mata biru lautnya.

Naruto tampak tak bisa berbicara dengan benar, aku merasa sedikit bersalah sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyakiti pemuda yang sudah merebut hatiku dalam pandangan pertama. Aku mengakui bahwa aku tertarik dengannya.

"A-apa benar?" ucapnya lagi. Aku mengerti. Entah mengapa, aku bisa mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya, walaupun yang kulihat hanya pergerakan pelan dari bibirnya. Tapi, rasanya aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Suaranya yang.. cempreng, mungkin.

"Hn."jawabku.

"Begitu ya?" jawabnya. Aku terperangah. Apa dia mengerti maksud dari 'Hn'-ku?

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya makin dalam lagi. Aku mendengus saat aku menyadari tanganku sudah mengelus rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Kali ini aku harus 'memarahi' pergerakanku yang spontan ini. Fuh! Memang benar pikiran dengan perbuatan sama sekali tidak bisa ber-sinkronisasi dengan baik. Apa yang dipikirkan, lain yang dilakukan.

Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa aku artikan, tatapan yang berhasil membuat hatiku merasakan keeduhan saat melihatnya.

"Tidak, Dobe! Tidak mungkin aku melukai dirimu." Ucapku pelan, yang kuyakini dia bisa mendengarnya.

Matanya tampak melebar saat aku mengucapkan pernyataan bodoh itu. Dia tersenyum lebar. Aku menyukai senyumannya.

"Benar? Terima kasih, Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat wajahnya semakin imut. Rasanya kali ini aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum dan segera membuka ikatannya. Bisa kulihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena diikat terlalu kuat. Aku menggeram. Pasti Sakura -that f**king bas***d- yang melakukannya.

'Sakura. Siap-siap menuju kekalahan-mu sendiri.' Batinku. Kali ini aku akan memastikan kalau tou-san akan membatalkan segala macam pertunangan yang sudah direncanakannya matang-matang itu, dan aku juga akan membuat keluarga Sakura yang kaya raya itu menderita. Lihat saja. Lalu aku menyeringai.

…

**TBC**

*Apakah Sasu ingin membalaskan dendamnya ke Saku -that bi**h- karena marah melihat Naru yang mulai disukainya terluka, atau karena Sasu marah dengan perlakuan Saku dan tou-sannya yang semena-mena padanya?.. Terus apakah Saku ada rahasia yg berhubungan dg Naru? Dan apa perasaan Kiba pada Naru? (bebe : Temukan di chap depan! Tapi chap berapa ya? Emh.. Nggak tau juga!*digampar rame-rame*

Ehem ehem..*batuk duit*

Jadi juga ni sambungan fic yang kemaren, fic yang sudah jelek menjadi semakin jelek lagi karena authornya yang memang nggak pande ngebikin fic. Hu-uh!

Terlalu panjangkah? Atau masih pendek? Atau nggak perlu dilanjutkan lagi? Atau masih perlu dilanjutkan lagi? Atau ada yang kurang? Atau.. *dibekep*

Fiuuhh! Ternyata membuat fic itu butuh kesabaran ya minna? Saia sudah merasakannya. Sudahlah nggak ada inspirasi, nggak ada waktu buat keluar. Banyak tugas kuliah, terus.. dll, dsb, dst lah readers.

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak pada siapa aja yang masih dengan setianya membaca fic bebe yang jelek ini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu.

Eh! Tapi disini Kibanya kok nggak ada muncul ya?

Kiba : Iya nih! Author yang terhormat, kok aku nggak ada muncul sih?

Bebe : Kan elo lagi belajar di kelas, jadi nggak bisa ikut syuting. Lagipula elo kan nggak jadi main-chara, suka-suka gue dong mau munculin elo ato nggak!*dilindes sm tank Kiba FC*.

Kiba : Rasain lo! Modar kan lo?

Bebe : *penyek*

SasuNaru : *sweatdrop*

Reviewan-nya masih ditunggu ya readers? *readers : jangan ngarep deh!**pundung di kolong kasur asrama*.

So.. Mind to Review?

And remember.

Don't flame about the pairing. You can just flame my fic but don't flame my cutiest pairing(SasuNaru). I think I've told you about my warn, if you still wanna flame my pairing, I hope you straight to press the 'back' button please. Thank you for reading my warn.*bhs inggrisnya masih ancur!*

Once more..

REVIEW?^^..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

I'm Sorry, I Love You

(kayaknya judulnya udah pas lah ya? Males mau ganti-ganti judul lagi*readers:PEMALAS!*)

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru, KibaNaru, IruNaru, SasuSaku*terpaksa*.. dll

**Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, ..

(mudah-mudahan bener ya?)

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, boleh nggak aku minta 'Naruto'-mu? Please?*muka melas**digampar*

**Rated :**

**T**(gag jelas gitu*smirk*)

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, Shounen-ai**, Jelek, Rusak, Hancur, errhhmm ada sedikit **chara bashing** kyknya(bukan sedikit sih.. ya lumayan banyak lah), dll dsb dst..

**Nggak SUKA? Ya, NGGAK USAH DI BACA dong!**

(males mau pake bahasa inggris, nanti ada yang nggak ngerti pula*digepengin*)

Adakah yang masih mau membaca Fic yang terlalu banyak kesalahan ini?..

He he he..

Happy reading minna..

Sekali lagi, disini Naru bukan seorang tunarungu, melainkan dia seorang tunawicara. m(- -)m.. Maaf ya minna-san..

Chapter 3 ini banyak berisi tentang masa lalu Naru.

**Chapter 3.**

**Normal POV.**

Tik tik..

Jam dinding dikamar Naruto berbunyi dua kali. Sudah jam dua pagi ternyata, Naruto menoleh ke arah jam dinding dikamarnya yang menempel di tembok oren kamarnya. Setelah melihat jarum jam, dia kembali dengan aktivitas awalnya, menikmati angin subuh hari. Hawa dingin dari jendela yang dibukanya memenuhi kamarnya yang berukuran 3x4 itu dan kembali mendinginkan hatinya yang sudah dingin dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan beku. Malam ini dia mimpi buruk lagi.

Entah sudah yang berapa kalinya Naruto mendenguskan nafas panjangnya, kepalanya ikut bergerak saat dia merasakan angin subuh hari yang menyentuh dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya perlahan. Padahal sekarang musim hujan, angin subuh yang bercampur dengan bekas hujan tadi sore masih bergantung di sekitaran. Namun masih tak mengurungkan niatan Naruto untuk tidak menikmati angin subuh yang bisa saja membuatnya sakit. Naruto terus mengedarkan pandangannya dengan lampu-lampu jalanan yang berkelap-kelip tiada henti walaupun sudah subuh, akan tetapi tidak mengurangi jumlah pengguna jalan yang berhilir-mudik, kesana-kemari. Kemungkinan orang-orang dari PLN masih belum bisa membetulkan lampu jalanan itu, padahal itu kan bisa menggangu penglihatan pengguna jalanan yang sedang berlalu lalang. Bisa saja malah mengakibatkan kecelakaan dan merenggut nyawa banyak orang, seperti halnya merenggut hal yang sangat berharga dihidup Naruto. Naruto merengut ketika potongan mimpi tadi malam membayangi pikirannya. Sakit. Amat menyakitkan.

Naruto tetap memandangi lampu jalanan yang tadinya berkelap-kelip, sekarang telah mati total.

"Sekarang lebih baik!" ucap Naruto, wajahnya datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi. Berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya disekolah, eksperesi riang dan selalu tersenyum seakan tak ada beban yang ditanggungnya. Sekarang dia menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda. Berbeda! Sangat berbeda.

Tok tok tok.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, dari balik pintu ber-cat oren Naruto muncul seseorang yang dikenalnya. Naruto menoleh dan langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Iruka?" teriaknya dan menghamburkan dirinya dalam pelukan Iruka.

"Na.. Naru.. apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" teriak Iruka pelan, namun bukannya dilepaskan Naruto, dia malah dipeluk erat oleh bocah rubah itu.

"Nggak mau!" jawab Naruto, dia masih saja membenamkan kepalanya didada Iruka. Untung saja dia agak pendek dari Iruka, jadi dia bisa sering-sering membenamkankan kepalanya didada Iruka yang hangat.

Iruka menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau membuka jendela lagi, heh? Sekarang musim hujan, bagaimana kalau sakit?" tanya Iruka garang.

Naruto diam, dia menggeleng-geleng. Iruka terdiam, dia mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Naruto, lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

"Ada apa Naru? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Iruka pelan. Iruka bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto yang menegang saat dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan tadi.

Naruto menggeleng lagi dan semakin memeluk Iruka erat.

Iruka terus mengelus lembut kepala Naruto, berharap dia bisa memberikan sedikit kekuatan dan kehangatan pada bocah di pelukannya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak. Iruka menengadah dan memandang langit-langit kamar Naruto. Putih. Kosong. Sekosong hati Naruto sekarang.

Iruks mendesah saat ingatannya kembali ke 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat usia Naruto 8 tahun. 8 tahun yang penuh dengan kesakitan mendalam yang menggerogoti tubuh Naruto satu per satu.

**Flashback mode : ON.**

**Iruka's POV.**

Trit trit trit..

Aku melangkah malas-malasan menuju ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon rumahku yang dari tadi berisik. Aku mendengus, padahal sekarang hari minggu, siapa orang kurang ajar yang menggangu tidur pagiku? Siap-siap saja, bakalan ku damprat dia!

"Halo! Siapa sih ini?" teriakku begitu aku mengangkat gagang telepon.

Suara diseberang sana tampak seperti orang menahan tawa. Aku mendengus dan ingin berteriak lagi, tapi sebelum aku sempat berteriak lagi, orang diseberang sana sudah duluan bicara.

"Ini aku Kakashi, Iruka-koi!" jawab orang diseberang sana dengan suara yang menggoda. Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri, rasanya hari ini adalah hari sial buatku.

"Ka-Kakashi?" ucapku pelan.

Aku bisa mendengar orang diseberang sana_Kakashi_ tertawa tertahan, wajahku memerah membayangkannya. Kakashi, orang yang sudah menjadi, ehem.. pacarku selama dua tahun. Iya! Memang kami adalah pasangan yang lain daripada yang lain, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan kami berdua untuk menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah lama berlangsung ini. Untung saja baru-baru ini pemerintahan Konoha sudah membuat undang-undang tentang hak hidup, yaitu diperbolehkannya berhubungan atau berpasangan dengan sesama jenis. Dan itu berarti takkan ada lagi orang yang bisa mencemooh kami berdua.

"Iruka, kok diam?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada khawatir yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh.. Ada apa kau meneleponku di hari minggu begini?" tanyaku.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Bisakah sekarang juga kau ke kantor? Ada kasus baru!" jawabnya. Rasanya ada batu seberat 1 ton yang jatuh tepat diatas kepalaku. Kasus? Lagi? Padahal ini kan hari minggu! Bukankah hari minggu adalah hari dimana orang bebas melakukan apa aja? Bukannya malah menyelidiki kasus!

Seorang polisi penyelidik sepertiku ini juga butuh istirahat kan? Bekerja selama enam hari penuh sudah cukup membuatku kurang tidur dan kelelahan, ditambah lagi sekarang aku harus datang ke kantor polisi menyelidiki kasus. Rasanya benar-benar membuatku harus mengutuki orang-orang yang dengan seenaknya berbuat onar diluar sana!

"Kasus apa lagi?" tanyaku ketus.

"Penganiayaan anak." Jawab Kakashi datar.

Aku tertegun. Penganiayaan? Anak?

Aku menggeram. Siapa sih yang dengan teganya menganiaya anak kecil? Dasar tak berperasaan.

"Baik! Aku datang! Tunggu aku dikantor!" lalu aku mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa terlebih dahulu mendengar Kakashi yang ingin berbicara sesuatu. Pikiranku sudah penuh dengan kasus baruku ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menaiki tangga kamar dan masuk kedalam kamar, tanpa mencuci muka maupun menggosok gigi, aku langsung mengenakan pakaian Tim Penyelidikku.

…

Mataku mencari-cari orang yang bernama Kakashi, aku langsung berjalan secepat mungkin dan menghampirinya saat menemukan wajahnya diantara kerumunan orang yang bergerombolan serta Tim Penyelidk yang berusaha untuk mengusir gerombolan manusia tersebut.

Aku semakin cepat melangkah hingga setengah berlari, setelah melihat Kakashi yang berdiri, aku menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dia menoleh.

"Kakashi! Apa yang terjadi? Mana anak itu?" tanyaku cepat.

"Sekarang dia sedang divisum oleh Dokter Nara, aku disini untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti tentang kasus ini! Dan.. aku sedang berusaha untuk mengusir orang-orang ini!" jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, lalu berdiri disampingnya. Dia menatap wajahku.

"Kau pasti ingin melihat anak itu!" ucapnya. Aku menoleh padanya dan mengangguk pelan. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ucapnya, dan membawaku ke kantor Dokter Nara.

Sesampainya di kantor Dokter Nara(a.k.a Shikamaru), aku langsung menemuinya dikantor pribadinya.

"Shikamaru!" teriakku dari luar dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan paksa, aku terdiam saat melihatnya tidur dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan diatas meja dan kepala yang disembunyikan diantara tangannya.

"Hhhh.." aku melengos. Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu, walau keadaan segenting apapun dia pasti akan mencuri-curi waktu untuk tidur.

Setelah berdiri didepan mejanya, aku langsung menggebrak mejanya dengan keras.

Bruakk! Suara gebrakan meja memenuhi ruangan sang Dokter pemalas. Aku menunggu sekitar semenit agar Dokter pemalas itu bangun.

"Huaahhmm.." erang Dokter itu setelah bagun dari tidurnya, tampak Kakashi mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku menatap wajah Dokter itu garang.

"Ada apa ke sini Iruka?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada suara yang malas-malasan.

"Mana? Mana anak itu?" jawabku dengan psebuah pertanyaan.

"Sedang dirawat oleh suster yang bertugas di ruang utama." Jawabnya datar. Ruang utama? Segitu parahkah luka yang dideritanya akibat penganiayaan itu? Aku keluar dari ruangan Shika si pemalas itu dan langsung menuju ke ruang utama. Ruang yang berisikan orang-orang yang dianiaya dengan parah sampai tidak sadarkan diri dari shock setelah aniaya yang menimpanya.

Aku memandang dengan miris anak yang terbaring lemah dari balik ruangan kaca ini. Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat pucat, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tumbuh panjang sampai ke bahu hingga terlihat kusam, wajah kecoklatannya dihiasi bekas goresan luka yang memanjang sebanyak tiga buah disetiap sisinya. Luka-luka lebam diseluruh tubuhnya yang belum menghilang, bekas sayatan dan bekas pukulan benda tumpul bercampur menjadi satu dalam tubuh anak itu. Segala macam jenis selang, dari yang besar sampai yang kecil bergelayutan pada tubuh rapuh bocah itu. Hanya alat bantu pernafasan yang ber-uap dan suara mesin pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi samar sajalah yang mampu menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup. Tubuhnya masih hidup, bukan hatinya. Masih hidup. Dan setidaknya jika dia sembuh nanti, dia masih bisa merasakan nikmatnya angin pagi hari.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Disampingku sudah berdiri Kakashi dan Shikamaru, aku bisa merasakan mereka memandangku dengan wajah sendu. Mungkin mereka juga bisa merasakan sakit yang diderita bocah yang tertidur disana.

"Apa yang terjadi Shika? Berdasarkan hasil visum-mu?" tanyaku. Kadang Shika juga bisa menjadi berguna disaat-saat seperti ini. Yah, berguna sebagai Dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan pasiennya. Aku akan berterima kasih nanti, karena dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang bocah.

Dia menguap lagi, lalu bicara.

"Patah tulang disekitar tulang rusuk akibat dipukul dan adanya perlawanan darinya. Obat bius yang berlebihan pada lambungnya. Pukulan benda tumpul disekujur tubuhnya. Hampir seminggu tidak mendapat asupan makanan. Serta.." Shika menghentikan ucapannya.

"Serta apa Shika?" tanyaku tak sabar pada Shika. Dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan lagi.

"Adanya pemaksaan dalam melakukan hubungan seksual, juga kekerasan seksual yang mengakibatkan bocah itu shock dan kehilangan kesadarannya."

Aku tertegun. Pemaksaan? Kekerasan? Berarti pemerkosaan! Aku menggeram. Tega-teganya orang tak beradab itu melakukan hubungan seksual pada seorang bocah belia yang perjalanan hidupnya masih panjang? Fu**.

"Jadi.. kapan dia akan bagun?" tanyaku lagi. Kakashi memegang erat tanganku yang gemetaran.

"Entahlah! Tergantung dari kemauan bocah itu sendiri." Jawab Shika. Jawaban yang membuat hatiku kembali mencelos. Entahlah! Kapan 'entahlah' itu akan terjadi? Lalu dia meninggalkan aku dan Kakashi yang masih berdiri mematung di ruangan kaca tempat bocah itu dirawat.

"Tenanglah, dia pasti sadar!" ucap Kakashi menenangkanku. Aku mendekat padanya dan menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya yang bidang. Untuk saat ini aku merasa kalau aku sudah menjadi seorang polisi penyelidik yang tidak becus, karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang bocah yang sedang terpuruk. Polisi macam apa aku?

"Sudahlah! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ada aku yang harusnya kau salahkan karena aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan bocah itu!" hibur Kakashi, yang dalam sekejap bisa membaca suara hatiku.

Aku mengangguk lemah dan semakin merapatkan kepalaku pada dadanya, dia mengelus rambutku pelan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kalau aku sedang merasa bersalah. Terima kasih Kakashi.

…

Akhirnya setelah hampir sebulan bocah itu tak sadarkan diri, dia membuka matanya dari tidur panjangnya.

Pagi itu seperti biasa aku membwa ember ingin memandikannya, sudah hampir sebulan aku dan Kakashi sepulang kerja menemani dan memandikan bocah pirang itu, berharap dengan sentuhan yang aku dan Kakashi berikan bisa membangunkannya.

Aku memeras pelan handuk yang akan kugunakan untuk memandikannya. Pertama-tama aku mulai memandikannya dari daerah kepala, aku mengusapkan handuk putih kecil di wajahnya dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membuatnya merasakan sakit. Saat aku hendak mengelap kedua pipinya aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di balik masker untuk pernafasannya. Aku tertegun dan melihat lebih jelas lagi. Aku kaget ketika melihat bibirnya bergerak pelan, sangat pelan. Aku sumringah dan langsug berteriak memanggil Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

"Kaka.. Shika! Kemari!" teriakku dari dalam ruangan.

…

Shika tampak sedang melakukan pengecekan terhadap bocah itu, setelah kira-kira 30 menit melakukan pengecekan, dia melepaskan _hands scoon_nya dan memandang ke arah aku dan Kakashi.

"Beruntung dia mau sadar dari koma akibat shocknya. Sekarang dia sedang tidur untuk istirahat mengumpulkan tenaga. Aku harap kalian tak mengganggu tidurnya." Ucap Shika, setiap kata yang diucapkannya menunjukkan ketegasannya sebagai Dokter Profesional.

Aku mengangguk bersamaan dengan Kakashi, Shika langsung pergi dari sini dengan menguap dulu sebelumnya. Aku menghela nafas lega dan memandang bocah itu sekali lagi sebelum pergi dari ruang kaca ini. Tentunya bersama kekasihku, Kakashi.

…

Sekitar jam delapan malam, akhirnya bocah itu membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Aku tertegun dan langsung terpesona ketika melihat warna mata tegasnya, bola mata yang dikelilingi dengan iris berwarna biru laut. Seakan-akan dia yang memegang kendali atas semua laut. Indah. Hanya itu komentarku. Aku tersenyum riang saat yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah aku, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku yang sedang berdiri dari mata biru lautnya.

"Sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku padanya sambil menunjukkan senyum teramahku, tanganku ku arahkan untuk mengelus rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan. Tapi saat aku baru saja mau menyentuhnya, dia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, tubuhnya gemetar, dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tampak menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku panik, dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan memegang bahunya. Tapi bocah itu malah semakin menggetar dan sekarang air matanya malah tumpah ruah. Aku segera melepaskan peganganku dari bahunya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Aku tak akan menyakitimu!" ucapku lembut. Masih saja tak bisa mengurangi sedikitpun gemetarannya. Bibirnya yang bergetar bergerak lagi. Apa? Apa yang ingin dikatakannya?

Aku berteriak memanggil Shika, tidak memanggil Kakashi karena dia sedang menyelidiki kasus terbaru. Terbunuhnya bangsawan kaya, Namikaze Minato.

Shika menghampiriku dengan wajah mengantuknya, lalu berdiri disamping bocah itu, sepertinya dia makin ketakutan dengan datangnya Shika. Shika mencoba mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha memegang pundaknya, namun masih seperti tadi, bocah itu malah menjauh dan gemetaran. Bibirnya terus digerakkan. Shika menghentikan gerakan tangannya ditengah jalan, dia menyipitkan matanya lalu menghela nafas dan menguap.

"Dia trauma dengan masa lalu. Sepertinya dia masih mengingat kejadian masa lalunya yang pahit. Dia tidak ingin dipegang karena takut disakiti lagi. Sebaiknya kita mendekatinya perlahan-lahan saja. Dan sepertinya dia… Sepertinya dia tidak bisa bicara. Tunawicara." Ucap Shika datar. Aku terkejut. Tunawicara? Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa karena trauma, makanya dia tidak bisa bicara?" tanyaku.

Shika menggeleng. "Bawaan lahir."

"Jadi bagaimana menyembuhkan traumanya shika?"

"Hanya ada satu cara. Hanya dengan cara mendekatinya perlahan-lahan dan mencoba membuka hatinya agar bisa menerima orang luar. Pendekatan adalah cara ampuh untuk mengobati trauma. Cobalah untuk tidak mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya, kalau bisa kau harus menghapusnya dari ingatannya. Dan juga, kau harus banyak belajar bahasa bibir untuk bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan dan dirasakannya. Karena sepertinya dia tidak mengerti bahasa tubuh."

Aku mengangguk. Bahasa bibir, eh? Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa mempelajarinya. Shika memegang bahuku.

"Aku yakin kau bisa." Ucapnya menyemangatiku.

"Terima kasih, Shika." Lalu Shika keluar dari ruangan kaca ini, meninggalkan aku dan bocah ini berdua.

Aku mendekati bocah itu lagi, dan duduk disamping kasurnya. Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya, dia diam saja. Namun aku tau dia juga sedang berusaha untuk mengurangi gemetaran tubuhnya.

"Hai. Aku Iruka, orang yang akan menemanimu selama disini. Salam kenal." Ucapku dan menyodorkan tanganku. Dia diam lagi, gemetaran tubuhnya sudah mulai berkurang. Uluran tanganku di acuhkannya. Aku tersenyum dan menurunkan tanganku yang tak dijabatnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku memulai percakapan lagi. Dia masih diam. "Jangan takut! Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Sekarang bantu aku untuk menyebutkan namamu, agar aku bisa tau memanggilmu siapa." Ucapku.

Dia tampak ragu-ragu mau menyebutkan namanya, aku terus memperhatikan gerak bibirnya, siapa tau dia mau memberitahu namanya. Bergerak! Dia menggerakkan bibirnya, dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Aku tersenyum dan berkonsentrasi lagi pada bibirnya, namun aku masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Maaf. Bisa kau ulangi?" tanyaku. Ternyata membaca omongan orang dari gerakan bibirnya saja sangat susah dan membutuhkan keahlian. Benar kata Shika, tampaknya aku harus belajar lagi. Huufftt.

…

Beberapa minggu ini adalah minggu yang panjang, aku harus belajar dan berlatih keras dengan berbagai macam tunawicara yang ada dikota Konoha ini. Pekerjaanku sudah terbengkalai juga selama aku mengadakan pelatihan, jadi aku mengambil cuti. Entah cuti untuk berapa lama, untunglah Kakashi adalah ketua dari tim penyelidik, aku jadi tertolong. Walaupun sebenarnya cuti mendadak itu tidak diperbolehkan dalam tim, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya aku tida bisa meninggalkan bocah pirang itu walau hanya sehari, bagiku melihatnya menjadi sehat sudah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku.

Sudah dua minggu aku berlatih bahasa bibir, ternyata susah. Susah sekali. Terkadang aku sampai putus asa karena tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan mereka. Aku sempat bingung, Shika yang pemalas saja bisa mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan, aku sempat bertanya apa dia pernah ikut kursus? Dia menjawab tidak, seakan-akan dia memang sudah pandai dari kecil. Tapi untunglah akhirnya aku bisa mengerti juga sedikit-sedikit apa yang mereka ucapkan, aku menyengir saat pertama kalinya aku dapat mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh seorang anak kecil yang juga tunawicara. Rasa bahagia yang menyelimutiku tidak pernah berakhir sampai disitu saja, karena sehabis hari itu, aku selalu bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh tunawicara lainnya.

Sperti biasa, aku datang lagi keruang isolasi tempat bocah pirang itu di rawat, aku terus tersenyum berharap kali ini aku dapat mengerti apa yang dia akan katakan. Setiap langkah kecilku dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan rasa kangen untuk segera bertemu dengannya. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar saat ruang isolasi itu hanya tinggal beberapa lanhkah lagi di depanku. Aku melangkah lebih cepat.

"_Ohayou.._" sapaku setelah membuka pintu kaca yang menutupi langkahku. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur, wajahnya mengarah kearahku. Aku tersenyum. Bocah itu sudah lebih sehat sekarang, bekas-bekas luka ditubuhnya sudah menghilang, rambutnya yang panjang dipotong oleh Kakashi-walaupun bocah itu sempat memberontak dan menangis dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, walau dengan susah payah, tapi berhasil- seminggu yang lalu membuatnya tampak lebih bersih. Potongan rambutnya pas dipadukan dengan bentuk wajahnya, hingga membuatnya tampak manis. Selang-selang dan alat bantu pernafasan yang dulu bergelayutan di tubuhnya kini sudah tidak ada lagi, hanya tersisa selang infus saja.

Aku melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"_Ohayou._" Sapaku lagi, berharap kali ini dia mau membalasnya.

Dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku datang lagi untuk memandikanmu. Tapi sebelumnya aku.." ucapanku terhenti saat aku melihat bibirnya yang bergerak. Aku terkesiap saat membaca apa yang coba di ucapkannya.

"O-…Ohayou.. I-ru..—ka ..-san."

Mataku membulat saat aku membacanya. Apa yang ku-eja salah? Aku mendekatinya, mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Kau.. Kau barusan memanggil namaku?" tanyaku dengan suara parau, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Dia mengangguk malu-malu, aku bisa melihat wajahya di lapisi oleh semburat merah tipis. Aku terdiam, tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"A-..Aku.. Na-..ru-to.. Sa-lam.. ke-ke-nal.." ucapnya terbata-bata lagi. Tak kusadari air mataku sudah mengaliri pipiku, aku tersenyum bahagia. Dengan cepat aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku.

"Ohayou-.. Ohayou Naruto.." ucapku samar, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia dalam setiap kata yang kuucapkan. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Awalnya Naruto tegang karena langsung kupeluk seperti ini, tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya dia mengalungkan tangannya di punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan bagian baju depanku menjadi basah, aku tau dia menangis bahagia. Untuk kali ini saja, aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Naru—" ucapku pelan. Aku yakin dia mendengarnya, karena dia langsung mengangguk dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

**Flashback mode : OFF.**

**Still Iruka's POV.**

Dan sampai hari ini dan hari kedepannya pun aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku pada bocah yang sekarang ada didekapanku. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

"Jadi, kau mau aku temani tidur?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Iya Iruka-, aku.."

"Sssstttt. Pasti. Pasti kutemani." Ucapku memotong ucapannya. Naruto tersenyum dan segera menuju ranjangnya, dia menyisakan sedikit bagian dari kasurnya untuk kutiduri nanti.

Aku menggeleng, lalu segera berbaring menyusulnya. Aku menyeletuk pelan. "Apa mau kunyanyikan juga?"

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah sebelum dia menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Aku tertawa kecil dan segera memanjatkan doa untuknya dalam tawaku.

'Ya, Tuhan. Semoga kebahagiaannya tidak sampai di sini saja, tidak sampai besok, tidak sampai bulan depan, tidak sampai tahun depan.. Tapi sampai dia menutup matanya. Halleluyah. Amin'

…

**Naruto's POV.**

Bunyi jam weker yang ada disamping kasurku membuatku terbangun dari tidur singkatku, aku menoleh kearah jam weker yang bising itu dan segera mematikannya. Sudah jam 8 pagi rupanya. Aku menoleh kerah kanan dikasurku, masih ada Iruka disana yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya ada disampingku, menemaniku tidur sampai pagi ini. Aku terus menatap wajah pulasnya yang sedang tidur, rasa nyaman mengaliri tubuhku, semburat merah menghiasi wajahku saat kulihat bibirnya yang mengeluarkan nafas teratur terbuka sedikit. Pasti Kakashi sudah sering mengecup dan merasakan manisnya bibir Iruka, rasa cemburu langsung datang begitu saja mengaliri tubuhku. Aku tak ingin kalau nanti Iruka akan dibawa pergi oleh Kakashi mesum itu, aku tak mau ditinggal oleh Iruka.

Dengan perlahan aku menggerakkan tanganku yang agak gemetar mendekati bibirnya, mengelus ujung bibirnya sedikit. Entah apa yang sudah aku pikirkan sekarang, tiba-tiba wajahku sudah mendekati wajahnya dan dengan pelan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Hanya mengecupnya tanpa melumat. Lama. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayangku padanya. Sekitar 5 menit aku menciumnya, lalu aku melepaskannya, untung dia tidak bangun. Aku mendekati lagi telinganya dan berbisik sesuatu yang tidak mungkin didengarnya.

"Maaf, aku mencintaimu Iruka."

**Normal POV.**

Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada jalana yang masih lembab, wajahnya tersenyum berharap semua orang juga bisa tersenyum gembira dengan melihat senyumannya. Pagi ini dia berencana hendak pergi ke taman yang dekat dengan rumahnya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dulu dengan Iruka. Matanya membulat saat melihat ada seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri di depan pagar taman.

"Kiba?" ucapnya, dan segera mendekat kearah Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum pada Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya. "_Ohayou Naru!_". Teriaknya.

Naruto balas tersenyum. "Ohayou. Sedang apa di sini, Kiba?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Kiba.

Kiba menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Emh. Tadi aku menelepon kerumahmu untuk menanyakan apa kau ada di rumah atau tidak, tapi yang mengangkatnya Iruka-san, dia bilang kau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman ini. Makanya aku menyusulmu!" jelas Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Ada apa mencariku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kiba tampak salah tingkah, dia menggaruk kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum grogi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu kok, Naru! Abis aku kangen." Jawab Kiba. Semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat Naruto juga menjadi salah tingkah.

"Begitu?" ucap Naruto.

Kiba menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya. "Ayo, aku ada tempat bagus." Ucap Kiba sambil membawa Naruto pergi dari depan gerbang.

Naruto hanya pasrah, membiarkan Kiba menarik tangannya.

Kiba membawa Naruto ketempat yang sepi, tempat yang dihiasi dengan berbagai macam pohon besar yang beraneka ragam. Tempat yang sangat teduh, dedaunan yang segar akibat hujan semalam, juga rerumputan yang lembab menambah kesan indah pada tempat yang dipijak oleh Kiba dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Indah kan, Naru?" tanya Kiba dan menoleh kearah Naruto. Kiba tersenyum saat di lihatnya Naruto yang masih kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Indah. Sangat indah." Seindah Iruka, sambungnya dalam hatinya.

Kiba menyengir. "Tempat ini baru kutunjukkan pada Naru saja loh!" tambahnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba. "Benarkah? Terima kasih Kiba," jawab Naruto sambil menyengir lebar. Matanya menyipit akibat menyengir terlalu lebar.

Kiba menghirup udara segar disekitarnya, mencoba mengumpulkan 'sesuatu' untuk dikatakan pada Naruto. Setelah cukup, Kiba menghembuskannya lagi.

"Emh, Naru. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucap Kiba tanpa memandang Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan melihat wajah Kiba yang berubah menjadi begitu serius.

"Apa?"

Kiba menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku. _Suki dayo_, Naru!" ucap Kiba tegas, kini dia melihat Naru yang juga melihatnya dengan wajah yang lebih serius.

Naruto tercekat, Kiba menyukainya? Apa benar?

"A-Ano Kiba, apa kau yakin?" tanya Naru gugup.

Kiba mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin, Naru. Sangat yakin."

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya kembali datar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangannya terhadap Kiba, lalu menghela nafas.

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain Kiba." Jawab Naruto mantap dengan wajah serius yang bertengger diwajahnya.

Kiba kaget dan menoleh kearah Naruto, dia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu siapa yang kau sukai." Ucapnya datar, dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto tercekat. Kok bisa? Dengan ragu Naruto memandang wajah Kiba.

"Iruka-san kan?" tanya Kiba dengan nada yang masih datar.

**TBC**

Maaf, ceritanya makin gajeh saja..

**REVIEW?**

And remember!

Don't flame me about the pairing. You can just flame my fic but don't flame my cutiest pairing(SasuNaru). I think i've told you about my warn, if you still want to flame my pairing, I hope you straight to press the **'back'** button please. Thank you to read my warn.

Once more..

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru, KibaNaru, NaruIta, SasuSaku, dll.

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :**

Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated :**

T

**Warn :**

BL, Shounen-ai, Chara bashing*maybe*, Jelek, Hancur, Aneh, dll dsb dst dah pokoknya..

Hehehe..

Di sini Naru bukanlah seorang tunarungu, melainkan seorang tunawicara,, maaf atas kesalahan saya ini...

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Nggak suka? Ya Nggak Usah Dibaca!**

Happy reading minna,.

**Chapter 4.**

**Naruto's POV.**

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kiba. Dari mana dia tau?. Apa dia segitunya mencintaiku sampai-sampai dia tau aku mencintai Iruka? Atau apakah aku terlalu menunjukkan ekspresiku kalau aku mencintai Iruka?

"Benarkan, Naru?" tanya Kiba padaku masih dengan nada yang datar. Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa, hal yang tak terpikirkan hari ini terjadi padaku malah terjadi.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Dari mana kau langsung mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?" bukannya menjawab, aku malah memberikan pertanyaan.

Kiba mendesah. "Dari matamu, Naru." Dia menatap tajam ke arahku, matanya menatap mataku sendu, "Mata tak akan pernah berbohong."

Aku terkesiap lagi, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, kamu sudah di tipu Kiba. Mataku tak akan pernah menyiratkan kejujuran lagi, kejujuran yang aku punya sudah menghilang sejak lama. Yang ada sekarang hanya tipuan, dan kau telah termakan oleh tipuan itu, Kiba-kun." jawabku sambil membalas tatapan matanya yang terasa seperti mengintimidasi aku. Ukh, dalam hal seperti ini mungkin aku tak terlalu bisa dengan benar menyembunyikan kegugupanku saat membalas tatapan matanya yang setajam tatapan anjing buruan, benar saja, karena dia adalah seorang maniak anjing.

"Katakan, Naru, kau berbohong." ucapnya sedatar mungkin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Aku, seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tak akan pernah mencabut ucapannya sendiri. Sudah kukatakan, tak sepenuhnya mata orang dapat di baca, Kiba. Apa kau tak mengerti juga? Aku berbeda, kau tak bisa mencintaiku karena suka dengan mataku, dan kau tak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku mencintai Iruka, juga dari mataku." tukasku, yang membuat Kiba akhirnya membungkam suaranya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, "Maaf, Kiba. Kurasa kita hanya bisa menjadi sekedar teman, itu sudah cukup buatku dan buatmu." tambahku.

...

**Sasuke's POV.**

Aku menapakkan kakiku di lantai marmer yang di lapisi dengan karpet tebal berwarna merah, pandanganku menyapu seluruh ruang tamu yang ada di hadapanku. Semua furniture di ruang tamu ini kebanyakan berwarna biru tua dan berwarna putih sesuai dengan warna khas klan Uchiha, mataku tertuju dengan sebingkai foto keluarga yang di tempel di tengah-tengah ruang tamu di atas sofa biru keluargaku. Di sana terpantul gambarku beserta keluargaku, tou-san, kaa-san, dan aniki. Aku mendecih melihat lukisan itu, membeci ekspresi yang di pancarkan oleh tou-san. Cih, apa itu? Tersenyum? Tou-san tak pantas tersenyum, yang pantas hanyalah wajah datarnya yang selalu berhasil membuatku ingin meninju wajahnya. Intinya aku membenci tou-sanku yang seenaknya mengatur seluruh kehidupanku dan anikiku, yang juga sudah berhasil membuat keluargaku hancur berantakan dengan sifat ke-egoisannya.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang keluarga, dari sana aku dapat melihat seseorang sedang duduk di atas sofa berwarna biru tua sambil menonton acara humor, dan aku tau siapa orang itu, Aniki-ku.

"Sudah pulang, Sasuke? Dari mana saja? Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Bukan urusanmu, baka Aniki," balasku datar. Aku bisa mendengar laki-laki di depanku ini menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Tadi tou-san mencarimu." Ucapnya dan berdiri dari duduknya, dia menatapku lalu melangkah kearahku.

"Untuk apa dia mencariku." tanyaku sedatar-datar mungkin.

"Dia ingin menanyakan soal hubunganmu dengan Sakura, Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku tak peduli." balasku lagi dan berlalu dari situ.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih hormat terhadap orang yang lebih tua, baka Otouto." teriak baka Anikiku, yang pastinya masih bisa kudengar karena pendengaranku masih normal.

Hn. Anikiku itu sudah seperti robot yang yang bisa dengan mudahnya di atur-atur oleh tou-sanku, padahal Itachi-nama anikiku- adalah pemuda yang sangat pandai di kampusnya serta memiliki prestasi yang cemerlang, akan tetapi dia harus berhenti melanjutkan pelajarannya demi tou-san. Karena tou-san menginginkannya untuk menjadi penerus yang memegang andil dari seluruh perusahaan yang di milikinya, maka dari itu Itachi selalu di paksa oleh tou-san untuk selalu belajar tentang manajemen yang sangat di benci aniki. Dan semua hal itu akhirnya berimbas kepadaku, tou-san yang bekerja sama dengan Haruno's hospital malah menyuruhku bertunangan dengan anaknya si pinky itu. Haruno's Hospital adalah rumah sakit yang paling besar di kota Konoha ini, maka dari itu tou-san yang bekerja sama dengan pendiri Haruno's Hospital, yaitu ibunya pela*** itu menginginkan aku menikahi anaknya agar perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh tou-san akan semakin terkenal dan mendapatkan partner kerja yang lebih bermanfaat lagi. Aku aneh, bukankah kami sudah kaya? Bukankah kami sudah memiliki segalanya? Tapi kenapa sepertinya tou-san masih merasa kurang?

Aku merebahkan diriku ketika aku sudah sampai di dalam kamarku yang super lebar ini, mataku terpejam merasakan udara dingin yang keluar dari AC kamarku. Sedetik sebelum aku pergi ke alam tidur, ingatanku kembali terputar dengan kejadian semalam siang di belakang gudang sekolah. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat anak tunarungu yang bernama,…. Eh, tunggu, siapa namanya?

Aku langsung bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk di ujung kasurku, aku menepuk jidatku pelan. "Ck. Kuso. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Baka. Brengsek!"

**Normal POV.**

Setelah mengantarkan Kiba sampai kedepan pintu mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto berbalik dan menuju ketempat yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh Kiba dan membaringkan diri di sana.

"Hangat." Ucapnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya karena cahaya matahari yang mulai muncul menembus dedaunan yang lebat, menyebabkan mata Naruto menjadi silau. "Tapi, tak sehangat pelukan Iruka." Lanjutnya lagi, lalu dia menutup matanya mencoba merasakan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Naruto memunculkan senyuman kecilnya saat untuk kedua kalinya dia teringat dengan kakak kelasnya yang telah menolongnya dari ikatan tali, saat dia di ikat di belakang gudang sekolah.

"Sasuke-senpai, eh?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

…

**Time skip, Monday, Konoha Koto Gakko.**

'Ck. Siaaallll. Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan begini? Jam pertama kan Kurenai-sensei yang super duper galak itu!' batin Naruto sambil terus berlari-lari sekuat tenaga, sudah hampir pukul delapn pagi namun dia masih belum sampai kesekolah karena semalam dia keasikan bermain PS2 bersama Iruka.

"Siaalll…. Ayo.. Lebih cepat!" teriaknya sambil berlari lebih cepat, berharap dia tidak akan terlambat masuk kedalam kelas, atau setidaknya sebelum pintu gerbang tertutup.

Untunglah sebelum pintu gerbang benar-benar tertutup, Naruto sudah berhasil masuk kedalam Konoha Koto Gakko tanpa perlu merayu-rayu penjaga pintu gerbang, Kotetsu dan Izumo.

Dengan lebih tergesa-gesa berlari-lari di atas anak tangga, tak memperdulikan bahwa dia bisa saja tergelincir dan jatuh. Untuk saat seperti ini Naruto telah mengutuki kelasnya yang berada di tingkat 2, itu menyebabkannya lebih lambat lagi sampai kedalam kelas.

"Ohayou!" teriaknya lantang ketika sampai di depan pitu kelas, anak-anak kelas yang sedang duduk, berdiri atau malah bermain menoleh kearah Neruto yang bermandikan keringat.

"Ohayou, Naru! Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?" tanya seorang anak perempuan bernama Karin, dia membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang melorot karena melihat Naruto yang tampak seksi, karena bajunya yang basah menampakkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang menempel di baju putihnya.

"Mana Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Naruto panik.

Semua anak yang mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Naruto menatapnya bingung, sebagian yang tidak mengerti bertanya pada teman mereka yang mengerti apa yang barusan di katakan Naruto.

Semua yang ada di situ menghela nafas panjang, lalu seseorang menyeletuk. "Naru, Naru. Kurenai-sensei kan cuti melahirkan dari dua minggu yang lalu."

Seketika itu, rasanya Naruto ingin pingsan karena baru menyadari kebodohannya, atau lebih bagus di sebut dengan ke-dobe-annya. Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Aaahh! Iya juga ya," lalu dengan lesu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. Tanpa di sadarinya ada seseorang yang tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuannya yang benar-benar seperti biasanya, seseorang yang selalu berdebar-debar saat melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum ceria atau ketika berada di dekatnya.

…

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan ketika mendengarkan guru di depan kelas yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, pandangannya tak fokus kearah guru yang sering di panggil Pedo-oro itu. Dia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela yang menyuguhkan banyak aktivitas yang lebih berbobot dari pada melihat dan mendengarkan Pedo-oro di depannya. Matanya bergerak liar mencari-cari orang yang dari semalam sangat ingin di temuinya untuk menanyakan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya untuk menanyakan nama orang tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti mencari saat orang yang di carinya sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar bangunan kelas di depannya, tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi sasuke langsung kabur dari kelasnya tanpa permisi, yang menyebabkan Pedo-oro mendesis seperti ular saat melihat Sasuke yang kabur dari jam pelajaran.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat menuruni tangga kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua menuju ke bangunan anak kelas X yang berada tepat di samping bangunan kelas XI. Dia mencoba berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak kehilangan jejak orang yang di carinya. Koridor kelas sudah ramai, pantas saja, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran terakhir akan segera berakhir, yang sudah membuatnya semakin susah untuk menemukan adik kelasnya yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu. Sasuke mendecak ketika sudah sampai di lantai bangunan kelas X, namun masih tak menemukan bocah yang di carinya.

Semua adik kelasnya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan mulai melirik-lirik dan berbisik-bisik melihatnya datang ke bangunan adik kelas, inilah hal yang paling di bencinya ketika semua orang harus berhenti berjalan hanya untuk melihatnya, semua yang ada di situ melayangkan tatapan kagum padanya karena sudah melihat calon ketua osis mereka yang paling tampan dari jarak yang dekat. Sasuke mendecak lagi ketika sudah yang kedua kalinya dia berputar-putar di koridor yang sama. Lagi-lagi semua mata menatap padanya, membuatnya melempar death glare andalannya yang berhasil meloloskannya dari pandangan penuh nafsu dari orang di sekitarnya.

Puk. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya palan dari arh belakang, membuatnya semakin panas dan menolh kebelakang untuk melempar death glarenya lagi, namun sebelum dia melempar death glarenya, matanya sudah lebih dulu membulat melihat seseorang yang berada di depan matanya. Naruto.

Sekitar sedetik membulatkan matanya, Sasuke kembali ke raut wajahnya semula. Datar bin stoic.

"Sasuke-senpai, ada apa di sini?" tanya Naruto yang kebetulan melihat kakak kelasnya yang dari tadi berputar-putar di koridor kelasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hn. Dobe, ikut aku." belum sempat Naruto melancarkan penolakannya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari koridor sempit penuh dengan manusia yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sasuke, teme, tunggu dulu. Aku mau di bawa kemana?" teriaknya yang sudah pasti tak di dengar oleh Sasuke karena dia sedang menghadap kedepan. "TEMEE.." teriaknya lagi, namun yang di panggil masih tak bergeming, malah semakin menarik Naruto menuju ketempat dia biasanya menyejukkan diri kalau lagi suntuk. Di atas gedung kelas XI.

"Sampai, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dan memandang Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena sudah menyeretnya ketempat asing, membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Teme?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dia menatap kakak kelas yang ada di depannya itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Hn. Dobe, aku ingin saja." jawabnya datar, membuat Naruto semakin meradang.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme no Kuso?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui namamu saja, kemarin kau belum menyebutkan namamu kan?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap kedalam mata Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, "Namaku?" ulang Naruto memperjelas pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa yang menampakkan giginya yang putih, kecil-kecil dan rapi dari luar, Sasuke yang melihat pandangan itu langsung terjerat dalam pesona Naruto, orang yang baru sehari di temuinya. "Kau aneh, Teme! Masa' namaku saja kau tidak tau? Kau kan calon ketua osis, Teme!" ucap Naruto lagi masih dengan tertawa.

"Diam, Dobe. Aku tak butuh jawaban bodohmu yang itu, yang aku butuhkan hanya namamu." ucap Sasuke datar. Dia menatap Naruto yang sudah terdiam dari tawanya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, kedutan kecil muncul di sebalik rambut pirangnya yang memanjang sampai ke batas alis. "Kau menyuruhku diam, eh, Teme?" balas Naruto sarkatis.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, "Hn. Dobe. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam, dan segera menjawab pertanyaanku, bila kau masih ingin selamat sampai kerumahmu," jawab Sasuke, tiba-tiba dia merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa bicara banyak seperti ini jika sedang berada di depan pemuda pirang di depannya ini? Rasanya seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya dengan ucapan 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja.

Kedutan di dahi Naruto semakin bertambah satu mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, "Memangnya kau siapa, Teme?" balas Naruto lagi, tak berniat ingin memberitahukan namanya.

Sasuke yang masih kesal melangkahkan kakinya maju sampai kedepan Naruto, menyisakan jarak sekitar 10 senti di antara mereka berdua. Dia manatap Naruto jalang dan melempar death glarenya, "Jawab pertanyaanku, atau.."

Kedutan di dahi Naruto rasanya hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang berada di depan wajahnya dengan jarak kurang dari 10 senti, Naruto menelan ludah berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang sempat melebihi batas normal. "A-apa, Teme? Kau mau apakan aku?" tanya Naruto mencoba memberanikan dirinya menghadapi kakak kelasnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruto hingga jarak mereka hanya tertinggal 3 senti saja, Naruto semakin meneguk ludahnya. "Atau… Aku akan menciummu sekarang juga," lalu Sasuke mendekatkan lagi wajahnya.

"WAAA…. Teme mesum!" teriak Naruto sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang terlihat mengerikan. "Kau mau menciumku? Kau bukan Homo kan?" teriaknya lagi, lalu menambahkan 'Walau aku homo, tapi dia tidak kan?' dalam hati kecilnya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Menurutmu, Dobe? Kalau kau benar-benar tak mau memberitahukan aku namamu, maka aku tak akan bisa pastikan kalau kau masih perjaka setelah ini, Dobe-koi," ucap Sasuke pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, namaku Naruto." Jawab Naruto, lalu segera menyingkir dari Sasuke untuk kabur darinya. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil pergi, dia merasa sesuatu menarik tangan kanannya, yang membuatnya membalikkan badan kearah orang tersebut.

"Tidak semudah itu kabur dariku, Dobe." ucap Sasuke lalu memegang wajah Naruto dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kirinya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya, lalu melumat bibir merah muda Naruto dengan ganas. Naruto yang kaget langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman Sasuke.

"Salam Kenal, Dobe." ucap Sasuke, kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang masih terbengong, dia menyeringai melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Naruto. Tapi 5 detik kemudian seringaiannya berubah menjadi wajah khawatir saat melihat mata Naruto yang mengeluarkan setetes air bening dari ujung kelopoak matanya.

"Dobe? Ada ap-.." ucapan Sasuke terputus saat dia merasakan perutnya sakit.

"Kau,.. BRENGSEK, TEME!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah sasuke lalu pergi dari atas atap itu.

…

**Naruto's POV.**

'Sial, sial, sial. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika menciumku?' batinku terus menerus dari tadi, air mataku telah kering sejak dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku tepat di depan pohon yang sangat aku kenal, pohon yang penuh akan kenangan aku dan Iruka. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan membawanya ke bibirku, menggesekkan punggung tanganku dengan kasar tepat di daerah ciuman yang di berikan si Teme itu padaku. Mungkin aku memanglah seorang Dobe sesuai dengan panggilan Teme itu padaku, karena sudah membiarkan orang lain mencium bibirku selain Iruka. Aku terus menggosokkan punggung tanganku pada bibirku sampai bibirku menjadi merah.

"Teme brengsek!" teriakku di depan pohon kenangan itu.

Aku menatap pilu pohon yang berdiri menjulang di depanku, pohon yang selalu menjadi tempatku mencurahkan isi hati ketika aku sedang bingung atau sedang resah bila mimpi buruk lagi-lagi menghantuiku. Pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika aku selalu mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata cinta untuk Iruka tanpa siapapun yang tau, tempat aku berusaha membayangkan bagaimana wajah kedua orang tuaku jika mereka masih hidup, dan tempat di mana aku tak pernah sekalipun menganggap pohon ini adalah penyebab hidupku yang penuh dengan kesialan.

Lagi-lagi aku meneteskan air mata.

Aku menekukkan kakiku dan duduk menyandarkan punggungku pada pohon kesayanganku ini, aku tersenyum ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kiba di tempat ini. Bertemu dengan Kiba yang tersesat dan tak tau jalan keluar. Aku tertawa, tak menyadari air mataku sudah mengering sejak tadi. Duduk menyandar seperti ini membuatku menjadi mengantuk, mengantuk membuatku lupa untuk pulang kerumah. Aku pasti akan menyebabkan Iruka khawatir karena tidak langsung keluar kerumah setelah pulang sekolah. Sekali lagi, sebelum terdidur aku menggumamkan seuntai kalimat seperti biasanya.

'Iruka, aku mencintaimu. Sangat.'

…

**Normal POV.**

Sakura berjalan lambat menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai paling atas, tanpa mengetok terlebih dahulu, dia langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Membuat Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya melempar death glarenya pada Sakura yang seenaknya masuk kamarnya begitu saja.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, bit**?" protes Sasuke kasar.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura malah membalasnya dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Jawab aku. Apa benar kau tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap bocah yang sudah kusuruh untuk dihajar?" tanya Sakura dengan menahan emosinya yang sedang membuncah.

Sasuke mendenguskan nafas, "Hn."

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke? Melepaskan bocah itu seenaknya? Lihat dia sekarang, sudah berani-beraninya mendekatimu!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan teriakan Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan meninggalkan Sakura dikamarnya tanpa lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Suke! Jawab aku, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura lalu menyusul Sasuke yang turun kelantai bawah rumahnya, "Jangan kira kau bisa lari begitu saja dariku, Suke!" tambah Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Sakura-bit** yang sudah sukses membuatnya menjadi semakin kesal. Muncul dua kedutan di dahi Sasuke.

"Dengar, pela***! Aku bukan babumu, dan kau tak berhak mengatur kehidupanku! Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!" balas Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang kasar. Tapi tak berhasil membuat Sakura gentar.

"Begitu? Kau sudah lupa perjanjiannya? Disini akulah yang berkuasa, Sasuke!" balas Sakura dengan kemarahan yang tertahan. Sasuke diam saja, lalu kembali berjalan lagi.

"Sekarang jawab aku! Apa benar kau tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap bocah bisu itu, Suke?" tanya Sakura pelan, namun Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

"Hn. Menurutmu? Aku tak akan pernah mau lagi mengikuti perintah bodohmu, hanya kau adalah tunanganku sekaligus pemililk Haruno's Hospital. Aku tak takut dengan ancamanmu." Balas Sasuke, dan benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura mendecak menahan kesal, dia melempar hpnya yang dari tadi digenggamnya, lalu berteriak kesal. "SIAL! BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR! Bocah bisu sialan! Naruto bersiaplah bertemu dengan keterpurukanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya!" lalu dia pergi dari kediaman Uchiha dengan menahan kesal.

…

Naruto terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya sekitar satu jam. Naruto merentangkan tangannya untuk merileks-kan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Huahm," dia menguap dan menoleh ke arah jam tangannya yang berada di tangan kanannya. Matanya membesar melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan arah 6.

"Oh,, Crap! Iruka akan mengomeliku pajang lebar. Aku sudah telambat tiga jam dari waktu pulang sekolah!" ucap Naruto, lalu dia bergegas untuk pergi dari tempat pohon kesayangnnya setelah sebelumnya membersihkan celananya dari dedaunan yang menempel.

Dengan berjalan setangah berlari, Naruto menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari tempat rahasianya. Naruto tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang di tabraknya saat dia melewati beberapa orang, yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak terlambat sampai kerumahnya dan tidak membuat Iruka memarahinya karena sudah pulang terlambat.

Saat rumahnya sudah tidak jauh dari pandangannya, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan semakin mempercepat larinya. Setelah sampai dia tersenyum semakin lebar, menanti ekspresi Iruka yang akan menyambutnya dengan wajahnya yang sangat imut kalau sedang marah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk Naruto langsung membuka pintu rumahnya setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah. Naruto tersenyum lagi sebelum masuk dalam rumahnya dan rumah Iuka.

Saat sampai di ruang tamu, pandangannya mengabur dengan air mata ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak di harapkannya terjadi di depannya, pemandangan di mana Kakashi yang dengan lembut mencium bibir Iruka dan Iruka tampak menikmatinya, karena dia menutup matanya saat Kakashi menciumnya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat Iruka yang sangat menikmati ciuman yang di berikan oleh Kakashi padanya.

"Iruka,…" ucap Naruto parau yang sudah pasti tak di dengar oleh Kakashi maupun Iruka karena terlalu menikmati kegiatan mereka berdua. Naruto bersuara sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia berlari pergi dari ruang tamu tersebut.

"Iruka, tolong hentikan."

**TBC**

Maaf kalau terlalu sedikit, banyak typo dan ceritanya semakin gajeh!

Saya nggak bisa bikin cerita terlalu panjang karena sibuk dengan tugas hafalan yang di berikan oleh dosen, juga kegitan Dies Natalies yang semakin dekat.

Saya mohon pengertiannya, dan gomenasai!

Reviewan-nya masih ditunggu ya readers? *readers : jangan ngarep deh!**pundung di kolong kasur asrama*.

So.. Mind to Review?

And remember.

Don't flame about the pairing. You can just flame my fic but don't flame my cutiest pairing(SasuNaru) and other pairing ^^. I think I've told you about my warn, if you still wanna flame my pairing, I hope you straight to press the **'back' **button please. Thank you for reading my warn.*bhs inggrisnya masih ancur!*

Once more..

**REVIEW?^^.. **


End file.
